The Legend Of A Stolen Hybrid
by Gohan-to-the-max
Summary: Gohan was stolen, destiny changed for the young boy as an ancient prophecy arises making him known as a legend. Unknown to him, a force watches from the sidelines, waiting for Son Gohan to be ready to fall into his trap.
1. Goku

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z; IF I DID GOHAN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND WILL BE SMART BUT THE MOST POWERFULL THING IN THE UNIVERSE. LET'S FACE IT, I WILL NEVER BE PRIVILAGED ENOUGH TO OWN IT AND THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING ON FANFICTION.

The legend of the Stolen Hybrid is set in an alternate universe where Raditz ended up taking Gohan and sparing Goku's life for he was not worth an honourable saiyan death in his point of view. Gohan was then trained to become a true warrior where he would make a legend out of himself with the help of his kidnappers. But one thing that the warrior wanted to do was return home to his parents.

Authors note: Okayy people, this was actually the first fanfiction that I wrote but I lost intrest then got it back again and then lost it once more and then got it back I got into writing All the little bit harder. So enjoy this story, I like it when people comment so don't hesitate there. Oh yeahh and this story goes onto diffrent peoples points of views so I'm warning you now before you get too confused with it. The chapters might be short to begin with and even though at the begining Gohan isn't in it that much, it's all about him and he will be the main character of this story. To make you less confused the change of point of veiws will be on diffrent pages but it's still in the same chapter as the one's before unless I tell you otherwise.

SO ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

...

**Chapter 1: The Greatest pain of all **(Goku's point of view)

The pain of losing a loved one is the greatest pain of all. If they passed into the next dimension, you could always wish them back but only the once. The pain of being separated is far worse than almost losing a limb on a battle field. It felt as though my heart was split into two, a bullet lodged deep inside. He wasn't dead, just gone. Gone for what felt like an eternity. My son, my only son kidnapped by my own brother.

I remember him allowing me to live yet torturing me to watch. It was only yesterday where my life almost ended, in some ways it did. However I will fight for if I do I might be able to see him again. He was taken because I was too weak. I will prove to my brother that I am not weak but indeed strong. One day he will return, but for now I will live my life and train.

_x... FLASHBACK ...x_

_I couldn't believe it with my own eyes. My son was powerful, he just done something that me and Piccolo could not accomplish; he damaged my so called brother. I discovered there and then that my boy had a hidden power. First I sensed his Ki start to rise but I ignored it because it felt as though Raditz was about to kill me and I was just imagining it. I screamed at the top of my lungs for the pain I was in was intense. Then something that was never meant to happen, happened. My son powered up and destroyed the space pod yet it didn't stop there._

_My brother thought it would have been funny to stamp on me one more time. I screamed at the very top of my lungs, I saw the anger build up in Gohan's eyes. "Run Gohan, save yourself" I cried out. I didn't want him to see his own father's death and I certainly wanted him to live on. He didn't retreat, instead his Ki grew higher than mine and Piccolo's combined. It was even higher then my brother's. He launched himself at him; I felt the freedom as his foot left my broken chest._

_However Gohan's power didn't last, it was lost quicker then what it came. Raditz recovered in a few minutes, by then Gohan was staring at the man. He was trembling all over; he showed signs of weakness but who could blame in. For a two and a half year old this boy showed skill's greater than anything else out there. If we made it through this, I would train him everyday instead of wasting such talent on becoming a scholar however a feeling deep down in my gut made me think that we wouldn't get out of this. _

_My brother then did the unforgivable and knocked out my son. I attempted to stand up but fell straight back onto the ground. Raditz roughly picked him up by his tail with his and laughed. He walked back over towards my weak body and kneeled down._

_"Kakarot, you have disappointed me and the saiyan race. If only you were stronger like your son. Hah, I think I might spare your life." He smirked "You're not worth an honourable saiyan death; you're too weak my brother." _

_I lifted my head up again; my son was dangling by his tail. "What...are...yyoou going to do to ...hhhim?"_

_"He is coming with me" Was the last words I heard my brother say. He stood up seconds after and reached into his chest. He pulled out a capsule which wasn't of capsule corporation design; he threw it on the floor and an identical pod to the first one appeared. As he got into the pod with my son, I managed to stand up. I looked at the surrounding area and saw the beauty destroyed. Piccolo was laying about fifty feet away from me, barley hanging on. _

_My eyes moved towards the ship, the door slammed shut and suddenly blasted off. I stumbled a few feet before I cried out "Gohan". With my remaining strength used in calling for my son, I fell to the ground. It was hopeless. My son was gone and this was the first time in a while where I felt tears fill my eyes. Anger filled my heart. I was too weak to even move a muscle. I just rested on the floor hoping that someone would come and find me and I was right. _

_Even though I couldn't see it, I felt Bulma's plane vibrate the surrounding air. Now the only thing that rung through my head was Gohan and how I promised that I was going to be stronger. I was too weak to save my own son, I was a disappointment and I had let my wife down. She was always too protective over the little boy, he was her prized possession. _

_Now he's gone and it was all my fault. Maybe I should just give up with everything. _


	2. Bulma

_x... (Bulma's point of view) ...x_

_I couldn't believe it with my own eyes. Goku was on the floor and appeared to be dead. He didn't move a muscle so I thought for the worse. My eyes started to fill with tears, my best friend couldn't be dead. No, not Goku, anyone but Goku. I had trouble parking my plane for the tears filled my eyes._

"_Is Go...Go...Goku dea...dead?" I asked the perverted old man sitting next to me. Master Roshi just stared at me, looking for an answer to that question himself. I was about to burst out in tears when master Roshi replied._

"_No" He stated "Goku is still alive but barely, the same with piccolo" _

_Both krillon and I gasped, "At least we have some sensu beans" Krillon replied, still surprised to see his best friend in this condition._

_I couldn't bear one more moment inside this plane. I leaped out of my seat and was the first to leave. I rushed over to Goku straight away; he was always like a little brother to me and now I could lose him. I sat down next to him and heard him mutter. He was still conscious._

"_Help Pic...colo first" He muttered again, out stretching his arm and pointed towards him. _

_Piccolo was in a far worse state then Goku. His left arm completely missing and instead of red blood around the wound, there was purple blood. From a quick analysis's from where I was sitting, I could tell that he was an inch away from death. He lost a lot of blood. Krillon started heading over to me and Goku until I yelled "Help Piccolo first, without him the Dragonballs would be completely useless." Krillon followed my words and popped a single sensu bean into his mouth. He raced over to give Goku the other and to get a safe distance away from the son of the demon king. We still never trusted him unlike Goku. _

_Piccolo was the first to stand up, followed by Goku only minutes after. In Goku's face I saw something that I have hardly seen before. I saw anger, pain and loss in his eyes. He held his fist tightly however it looked like he was about to break down any moment. I never thought that I would see him in this state; he was normally a calm and tranquil person without an inch of anger in his eyes. _

_A scream of terror appeared behind us. It was Piccolo. He was angry at something and I feared the worse. Was this the moment where he would turn on us? I stepped behind Goku in aid of protection. Krillon and master Roshi went into a defensive stance but Goku was still lost in a deep thought. A green liquid squirted out of the wound in Piccolo's arm. He continued screaming but now it turned to a scream of pain. His arm regenerated right before my eyes. This was impossible, it must be a dream alas I was wrong, this was real._

"_Thank you" The un-expecting words of the green alien proclaimed. With that he took off into the air and left us confused. He has changed for the good. What startled us more was the behaviour of Goku. _

"_Gohan" he said, I looked around for the boy but he wasn't there. Then I remembered that Goku's brother was going to kill his son if he didn't comply. Without his body around I thought the boy got disintegrated. _

"_Where is he?" I replied, Goku's face turned sour. His anger started to take over. _

"_He's gone" He yelled, I watched my friend fall to the ground. His fist slamming into it, with every strike he dented it even more. His hair flashed a pure gold as he screamed out, his eyes turned a teal green but it returned back to the onyx black. With the remaining strength he whispered to me "My brother stole him" With that he fell to the floor, drained from all the energy._

_x... (Bulma's point of view ends) ...x_


	3. Goku point of veiw again

_**(Goku's point of view)**_

'Gohan, if you can hear me, please keeps safe. Return to me and your mother. I love you son and it's my entire fault. Please son, I know your only a baby but remember who we are. I will be fighting for you. I will get stronger, I MUST SUCCED. My son, my only son, gone because of me.' I was never the greatest at sending telepathic messages and I prayed to Kami that this would reach him. After the events we found that the Dragonballs couldn't bring him back as it was out of shenrons power. I just hoped he would return. This was all my fault, maybe I should have gone with my brother instead. Now I had to make sure that I will succeed. My baby boy gone.

Chi Chi hasn't spoken to me, she hasn't even attempted to cook. I was hoping that she would take the news of our son being kidnapped with anger towards me. Not silence alas I was wrong. The kidnapping hit her hard, it was as though she was losing the will to live and I had to prove to her that it would all be right. Since yesterday, Bulma allowed me and Chi Chi to stay with her. She knew that we wouldn't be able to bare living inside the house filled with all the memories of our son. His toys littered everywhere in our small two bedroom house in the 439 mountain area, pictures of him at the first two and a half years of his life. His studying books were also scattered in every room. We couldn't return yet, we didn't even tell Chi Chi until she arrived at the capsule corporation. We knew she would take it badly but not his bad.

I was expecting her to yell at the top of her voice at me, not allowing me to eat for two weeks straight and the frying pan. Kami how I hated that thing. It was one of the only things that I feared thus allowing it to be the household item which she controlled me with. I remember when she first used it after I chucked her across the room when she wrestled me on the bed on our honey moon. I was surprised when she went into attack.

_**x...FLASHBACK...X**_

_**We just entered the bedroom of the honeymoon cottage the Ox King brought us; it was a huge room with an oversized bed in the middle. The room was a dangerous red, the sheets of the bed a calming white. I felt weary in this room, I wanted to leave at once but wasn't able to as Chi Chi held my arm in a death grip. A huge smile took up her face, she was the most beautiful girl I have seen, well I would say her beauty equalled Bulma's but Chi was my wife. She led me in a few steps, and then released her hold. She ran into a room leading to the right and slammed the door shut. I just stood there, waiting for her to return. This room made me feel uncomfortable. **_

_**She came out of the room a few minutes after. Her smile still upon her face. She now wore a sparkling pink dressing gown which the colour resembled her lips. It was short and tight, revealing her curves. I just stared at her puzzled.**_

"_**Where are all your clothes Chi Chi?" **_

_**She just laughed as she approached me, her arms wrapped around my neck as she planted her lips on mine. I was unsure of what to do next; she noticed. "Kiss me back" She growled, I did what she said and returned the 'kiss'. She then pushed me gently onto the bed, not coming on herself. 'What is she doing?' I thought to myself. Then she pounced on me, chucking her dressing gown onto the floor. She now wore a strap of lace red material across her chest and a matching pair of pants at the bottom. I threw her of me, not wanting to fight the woman I married. Her face started to fill with anger as she rushed into the kitchen. I stood up from the bed and looked around confused. What just happened? **_

_**She returned with a frying pan in her hands and I smiled. "Are we going to eat now?" I asked, using my son family grin. Chi Chi just started yelling at me, asking what is wrong with me. With that she brought the frying pan down to my head and I cowered. **_

"_**OUCHH! THAT HURT." **_

"_**WELL GET IN BED WITH ME AND LET ME CONTINUE WITH WHAT WE STARTED, HOW ON EARTH AM I EVER GOING TO GET KIDS IF WE DON'T TRY"**_

"_**Where do kids fit in with you trying to fight with me?" **_

"_**YOUR IMPOSSIBLE SON GOKU" With that she threw me on the bed again, this time removing my clothes. I was in for a long night but allowed her to continue. **_

_**x...FLASHBACK ENDS ...x**_

Who knew Chi Chi was right, nine months after our honeymoon Gohan was born. We never had a repeat of our honeymoon since, it wasn't until master Roshi recently explained to me that the thing we did was normal. Chi was always too busy looking after our son and I always trained, fighting was my first instinct. Now she just stared at the wall, lost. I continued to fight, not even Bulma could get her out her room at the capsule corporation building. She refused to eat anything and I started to worry. I didn't want to lose my wife so I decided to put my training on hold and put her first. It was my job to ensure her safety and I think I might know how to.


	4. Journey through space

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z; IF I DID GOHAN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND WILL BE SMART BUT THE MOST POWERFULL THING IN THE UNIVERSE. LET'S FACE IT, I WILL NEVER BE PRIVILAGED ENOUGH TO OWN IT AND THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING ON FANFICTION.

The legend of the Stolen Hybrid is set in an alternate universe where Raditz ended up taking Gohan and sparing Goku's life for he was not worth an honourable saiyan death in his point of view. Gohan was then trained to become a true warrior where he would make a legend out of himself with the help of his kidnappers. But one thing that the warrior wanted to do was return home to his parents.

Thank you the-ultimate-saiyan-ever-gohan for being the only ONE to review my story and yeah you were right about all the little bit harder being my main prioty but I have got a few chapters done for this one. Enjoy people.

...

**Chapter 2: Journey to another world**

After setting off into space with the son of Kakarot, Raditz felt uncomfortable. He was stuck in a one seat space pod with the brat on his lap. Before it was a tight fit yet it was better that the boy was unconscious for the trip. At least he didn't have the brat squirming around like a worm in the filth of his kind. The thought of a hybrid disgusted the saiyan race however since only male saiyan's survived and there weren't a lot of them left, the thought of hybrids were becoming acceptable. Somehow the saiyan race had to live on and this boy seemed to be the future of his kind.

Every time the boy awakened he was knocked out again, Raditz kept running his fingers through the boy's thick black hair and he felt a sense of being a master criminal. They all seemed to have a 'pet' sitting on lap; Frieza once even used the prince himself. The thought of the prince being Frieza's pet amused him, he smirked more until he felt the boy move. Again he hit the boy on the back of his neck so the kid wouldn't make this more uncomfortable for him.

The repetition of the never ending space bore the saiyan warrior; he just wished he had something to do other than playing with the brat's hair. The space pod moved at an incredible speed, a journey that would take a human space craft eighteen years only took two days. Only an hour was left until they reached their destination, planet Caranna which was the home planet to the Cara civilization. They were strong warriors, they fought with not just strength but great intellectual power and the other saiyan's were here to purge it. Whilst being in the north quadrant of the galaxy, Raditz thought it would be good if he recruited his younger brother but fate didn't seem so keen on Kakarot joining him. He even brought his brother his own pod to leave that planet for good but the boy with an enormous power destroyed it. Now he was stuck with the spawn of his third class brother.

"Why did you have to destroy the other pod?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get a response. Instead he just stroked the boy's hair. "Then I could have had both you and your father, oh well, at least I got the strongest saiyan on earth, just a kid though, jeez."

"You know Raditz talking to your self is the first sign of craziness." A smug voice called from the scouter on his head.

"Hah Vegeta you don't have to worry about him being crazy" A softer voice replied, Raditz gained a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you guy's should know we went crazy years ago" Raditz replied, still smiling

"We?" The one named Vegeta asked "Just you and Nappa"

"Oh great" Nappa and Raditz replied.

"Any way back to business, have you got Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

"No, he wasn't so willing to come"

"WHAT? How dare you defy my orders Raditz? We needed another saiyan for the mission and your coming back empty handed, if it wasn't for you being one of the last of our race, I would have killed you ages ago. How dare you n ..." Vegeta started complaining until he was interrupted by Raditz.

"I have not come back empty handed Prince Vegeta"

"WHAT?" Both Vegeta and Nappa yelled.

"You found another saiyan, how? I thought there were only five of us left."

"Don't worry Prince, his only half, it seems my little brother has been a naughty little boy after all" All three Saipan's started laughing. "The brat makes a good lap dog though"

"Where is the other ship?" Nappa asked like a confused child

"This little brat destroyed it whilst I was about to kill his Dad"

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled out, it sounded as though he spat out a mouthful full of food "That's impossible, He was in it? You can't destroy them from the inside, impossible."

"I will have to tell you guy's all the details in a moment, we are to enter the Caranna atmosphere"

His tail wrapped around the boy's waist, giving him extra support. Vegeta and Nappa were completely silent which meant that they had turned off their devices. Raditz did the same; the speed of the pod moved faster and faster as the gravity from the planet below pulled them in.

Down on the planet Caranna, a tall man with oversized muscles stood next to a shorter one with spiky hair. The taller one looked fierce and blood thirsty whilst the shorter one seemed to be calm and under control. Both wagged their tails when they saw the saiyan pod fall from the sky. They were going to land 42 miles east from the two men's position, when they were aware of the coordinates, the two men wrapped their tales around their waists and flew towards the landing site of the saiyan pod.

They reached the destination in the matter of minutes. The two men waited for Raditz and Kakarot's son to come out but they didn't. "Keep still you little Brat" They heard Raditz scream at the child. Shortly after screaming at the child, Raditz opened the space pod. He stepped out first, followed be a crying boy. Raditz's tale was wrapped around the boy's and with a gentle tug forward, the boy started screaming in pain and anger. Without hesitation Raditzs slapped the kid around his face. Even though this caused more tears in the child's eyes, it seemed to stop the screaming.

"He's only a baby Raditz" The shorter man yelled, Both Raditz and the bigger man lowered their heads.

"Well he is strong for a baby prince Vegeta, he has a hidden power." Raditz explained. Gohan looked at the men; out of all of them the little one seemed to be the boss even though he looked the least intimidating. Vegeta noticed Gohan looking at him and walked over to the boy.

"What's your name Brat? Vegeta asked in a softer tone, the boy still hid behind Raditz's leg. Raditz noticed this and forcefully picked the boy up by his tale with his and placed him in front of him. Vegeta started to get impatient with the boy because he wouldn't reply. "I SAID WHAT is YOUR NAME BRAT?"

Gohan looked at him and mumbled something; Vegeta noticed this and asked what it was.

"I'm not a...a brat" he said courageously, he then stuck his tongue out at Vegeta. All three of the saiyan smirked.

"You are what I say you are and unless you want to be beaten up badly now what is your name" He asked for a third time. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you before I beat you kid"

Gohan nodded his head, "Son Gohan" he whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Vegeta yelled; his hand rose in the air. The boy saw the hand and looked in fear at the man.

"MY NAME IS GOHAN" he yelled back, he felt Vegeta's hand slap him and he went flying at the force. Luckily Raditz's let go of the boy before. Gohan stood up and made his way back over to the men.

"What was that for?" he politely asked, all three of the saiyan's started to laugh again. It wasn't until Vegeta stopped when the silence took over again.

"That was for yelling at me brat, now how old are you?" Vegeta asked again "and answer straight away if you don't want to be punished again."

"Two and a half"

"Two and a half, two and a half, he is only a baby Raditz. Why the fuck did you bring me a two and a half year old, he's useless!"

"Well your majesty even though he is urm a baby still, he hides his true power which kinds of goes above mine."

"But Vegeta, Raditz, my scouter says his power level is only 420 and last time I checked Raditz your power lever was about 1200."

"Nappa what part of hidden power don't you get, anyway 420 is good for a baby in some ways"

"Raditz, Nappa stop this arguing, maybe it's time to give the brat another punishment" Vegeta yelled at his two men, something about his facial expressions gave a hint that he was up to something. Gohan just stared at the man who just said it was time to give him another punishment, his brain started to figure out ways out of this situation, he didn't want to be hit again.

He decided to run whilst the adults continued their creative discussion; he had to get as far away from these cruel and barbaric monsters. He thought he got away until the smaller pineapple head named Vegeta landed in front of him. Vegeta shot a gentle Ki blast at the small child in front of him; before Gohan knew it his lips were touching the aggressive prince of saiyan's dirty boots. Gohan looked up to his face and Vegeta smirked.

"You're in big trouble brat."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screamed Gohan at the top of his lungs. He stood up quickly and started to back away from Vegeta whilst he still had an evil smirk upon his ageless face.

The man and the child stood in the woodland of Caranna; the purple topped trees blew in the forceful wind. Then Vegeta decided to attack. He knew what he was doing was wrong as of how young the child was but he had to do it. The boy should never attempt to run away from him and his men. His fist went to the kids head; his right foot kicked the infant in the stomach. He continued beating the poor child, nothing happened. Vegeta had enough playing about with the child, Raditz was wrong about this so called hidden power level so he decided the boy was useless.

"Time to die brat" He said as he formed a deadly Ki ball, without hesitation he threw it at baby and turned his back. Raditz and Nappa was watching the prince of all saiyan's every move, they felt sorry for the kid, if he only fought back he would still be alive.

All of the sudden the three saiyan warriors scouters started picking up a high power level, it started from 2 and risen to 2300 in a number of seconds. The power level continued to rise at a great speed at first Vegeta thought it was an inhabitant of the planet however he was wrong. As he turned around he saw who was emitting the high power level. It was the boy. His power level came to the halt at 3500; he stood there with elements of anger on his face. Vegeta just smirked whilst Raditz cowered.

"The boys stronger than me" He muttered

"Yeah but not stronger then me and Vegeta" Nappa replied

Gohan flew towards Vegeta, he started attacking him. Vegeta defended himself, he wasn't going to attack the boy back, he wanted to see how long the two and a half year old can keep his power like this. After about thirty seconds, Gohan collapsed onto the floor, his power level returned back down. The three saiyan's measured his power level again; it read 485 which mean that after that his base power level went up.

"Well Raditz, I see you were right about the brat having a hidden power, it's incredible for such a young infant to have a power like that, and in fact it should be impossible."

Nappa went over to the baby who recently fell unconscious; he picked him up and slung him over his shoulders. "His power level will be amazing when his older if it's already at this level." Nappa said "Not even your power was as good as this Vegeta"

Vegeta nodded his head as he became lost in a deep thought._ Because he is at such a young age he can be a nuisance. What to do with the boy? I suppose he can stay with us and we will train him how to harness his full power yet where's the fun in that? _

"I have a plan" He once again smirked; he walked over to Nappa and removed the toddler slung across the larger mans shoulders. He was holding the boy up by his spiky black hair and then he suddenly threw the kid into a baby blue lake. Gohan awoken, he started splashing about, unable to swim. His head started bopping under the water; he started coughing every time his head risen above.

"Vegeta, his fucking drowning" Raditz snarled, though only meeting his nephew three days ago and kidnapping him, he seemed to feel like a fatherly figure towards him. He lifted off the ground and started flying towards the drowning child to help him until he felt Vegeta's hand on his foot. Vegeta pulled him down.

"Don't worry Raditz, I am just seeing something, don't intervene with my work" Raditz nodded his head, Nappa just stood there watching the kid rise and fall below the water. "Nappa, turn on your scouter and tell me his power level" Vegeta ordered.

Nappa did what he was told, he was aware that only moments ago the boys power level was 485. Now the numbers on his screen started to rise. "It's rising" He stated, confusion spread across his face. After four more seconds of watching the kid drown, Gohan suddenly flew up into the air; he continued flying towards the three men and landed two metres away from them. His power level started to lower now that he was safe. "It's getting lower and now it's 490."

"Interesting" Vegeta said as he walked towards the boy. He started to circle the child making Gohan start to cower.

"Please don't hurt me" Gohan whimpered.

"Don't worry brat, we will just leave you for a while."

"WHAT?" Raditz and Gohan yelled.

"You you can't leave me here alone, I promise to be good"

"Hah, you need this kid. It seems you can speak well for a toddler, almost as good as Nappa here but you lack survival instincts, with that we won't return for three months and you have to find food and live. Raditz, Nappa, come, We can enjoy a little holiday on the planet next to this one whilst the boy survives." Vegeta flew of whilst Raditz and Nappa disappeared with their prince.

Gohan was alone on a planet far away from his own. He watched three space pods fly up in the bright night sky and knew they had actually left him. They left a two and a half year old alone on a planet where only a few of the Cara race survived the purging.


	5. A long way away from home

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z; IF I DID GOHAN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND WILL BE SMART BUT THE MOST POWERFULL THING IN THE UNIVERSE. LET'S FACE IT, I WILL NEVER BE PRIVILAGED ENOUGH TO OWN IT AND THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING ON FANFICTION.

The legend of the Stolen Hybrid is set in an alternate universe where Raditz ended up taking Gohan and sparing Goku's life for he was not worth an honourable saiyan death in his point of view. Gohan was then trained to become a true warrior where he would make a legend out of himself with the help of his kidnappers. But one thing that the warrior wanted to do was return home to his parents.

Thank you for the reviews, citigirl13, golden feathers edward, the anonymous reviewer named john, chibi mirai super vegito, RKF22 and the ultimate saiyan ever Gohan, I appreciate them.

The anonymous reviewer named john- I appreciate your review but a half breeds life is my favourite story on fanfiction and I think that's so much better than mine but your entitled to your own opinion.

Golden feathers Edward- yeah I wanted him to come earlier so that my plot and the times I want everything to happen could actually work.

Well here is the next chapter of the legend of the stolen hybrid, I hope you enjoy and even if some of you might think that this chapter might not be the best, it's significant to what is to come in the story as the characters introduced will come back .

...

Chapter 3: A long way away from home

He was running for his life, behind him an over grown man eating sheep was chasing him. All he could do was run away from the threat, he didn't know much about fighting, just running away from his troubles. He wasn't entirely good at getting away from his troubles yet this could be because he was only an infant. He should be at home with his parents studying, not fighting for his survival. Gohan's speed increased as he took every stride away from the sheep monster. He was happy that he was fast for his age, he took a right turn and he realized he went wrong.

He was stuck and the monster was about fourteen metres away from him. "Daddy help me". Calling for his dad this time didn't work, he knew he had to save himself this time. Gohan stepped one step forward, he brought his hands together and moved them to his right side.

"Ka..." he started to chant, he copied the hand positions of his dad's all time favourite attack. The monster moved closer.

"Me..." A small ball of Ki started to build up in his hands, At this moment it was colourless yet the monster still didn't back away.

"Ha" The colour of the ball flashed a blue as it grew in strength and size.

"Me" The monster was now only a couple of metres away from the two and a half year old.

"Haaaaa..." Gohan yelled as he moved his hands in front of him. He released the Kamehameha wave. The blue energy blinding the surrounding area and the monster attempted to back away but it wasn't fast enough. The sheep monster was caught in the middle of the pure energy and its body disintegrated. Gohan fell to the floor, he was drained from all his energy after that attack but at least he was safe. As he fell unconscious he thought about his family and how he was going to return someday. With that his head slammed to the ground.

Not too far away from Gohan, five figures were watching. They were amazed at the toddler's power and how quickly he destroyed the beast. The figure at the front of the group moved closer. His dark purple hair shimmered in the night sky, he was tall and muscular. His eyes a deep red, thirsty for revenge on the saiyan's and here one was. Even though it was only an infant, he was still a threat to the remaining Cara's. He must be killed before he killed them. Behind him a beautiful girl stood. She wasn't as tall or muscular as her warrior but her facial features and body was flawless. She too had dark purple hair, the same as the rest of the Cara civilization. She wore a floor length dress which was a royal blue; resting on top of her head was a tiara. Behind her a plump little man stood, he was holding the hands of a small boy and a small girl. The little girl looked similar to the elder one whilst the boy had no resemblance to the other two men.

The Cara warrior moved forward a few more steps; he raised his hands and started charging up a Ki ball. "It's time to die monkey" he said.

"Stop" The teenage girl commanded "He has a pure heart"

"My Queen, he is a saiyan, none of them have pure hearts." He replied "What makes this one any different to the ones that destroyed our families" His Ki ball disappeared as he re absorbed the energy from it. He wouldn't dare disobey the young Queen.

She moved forward until she was up close to the saiyan child. She gently lifted him up and carried him back to her remaining people. They watched her, hoping that she was right about the child and that he wasn't going to be a threat. She cradled him in her arms and she saw that already the boy has been through a lot yet it was nothing for what was meant to come. They all continued walking until they reached a cave.

Inside the cave, a hidden house rested. Even though the house was hidden in the cave, it was huge and it belonged to the small plump man. He disappeared as he worked on his latest invention, a space pod to escape the planet which they once called home. The two children ran around every room, playing a game of taco ka which was similar to the game of tag. The Queen was taking care of Gohan; she placed her hands on either side of his head. With that she saw into him. She saw his life and knew he was a long way away from home. Then she saw his future and she knew she and the remaining survivors would be safe. With that thought in her head, she knew it was him. The boy from the ancient legends. She decided to give him the power. The power to see the past, the present and the future yet the seeing into the future would take the child years to master and it would only come in the greatest time of need. She removed her hands from the boy's face and smiled before she collapsed.

The warrior saw her falling; he caught her in a second. She was still conscious but weak from seeing her future and giving the boy the gift. "It is he, Jacantor. He is to become a legend." She whispered as he gently placed her on the ground. Jacantor ran to another room; he returned with a bottle filled with a yellow juice.

"Drink this Queen Laooda, it will restore your energy" She followed her warriors words and drank the yellow liquid. After about ten seconds she sat up. She was in the arms of the Jacantor, her strongest warrior, the only one around her age left. She moved her face closer to his and their lips met. To them the sound of pure harmony occurred until they pulled apart. The peace disappeared and now a buzzing noise from the plump mans space pod was making appeared.

"I saw our future and we are to live and be together" She whispered into his ear. He stood up and gave his hand to the queen. She accepted it; sparks flew as the two hands met. It was magical. When the two young adults were both up, they separated as they sensed the plump scientist about to enter this room.

"Ahh, my queen and my son, the pod is complete." He said in a soft yet masculine voice. "Are we taking the kid with us?"

"No, but we can't leave until he awakens from his slumber." She replied. Now the three people watched the saiyan infant. He twitched in his sleep. The two little kids entered the room together, their hands holding. The little girl ran up to her elder sister.

"Katchen said he was going to marry me big sis"

"Oh that's nice Ottawa, well make sure he keeps his word or he will have his queen to deal with" Laooda laughed. She felt sympathy for the boy because he had lost all of his family. He was the odd one out. He nodded his head and placed Ottawa's hand in his. "Children, when this boy awakens we will leave about an hour after, go and get some food prepared." The two children nodded and rushed out of the room.

About an hour and a half after the two children left, Gohan started to awaken. He lifted his head up to see a group of yellow aliens with dark purple hair staring at him. He jumped up and looked into the eye of Laooda.

"What is your name child?" She asked sweetly although she already knew it. Gohan looked at her, he was fiddling about with his fingers.

"Son Gohan" He whispered

"Well Son Gohan you are a little cutie aren't you" Gohan nodded his head whilst blushing. He had been called a cutie allot in his life by his mother's friends and Bulma.

"Are you with the se aiyns?"

"No we are not with those barbaric killing monkeys" Jacantor snapped. "The saiyan's deserve to die after doing what they did to my kind"

"But I have a tail like them"

"Yeah and if it wasn't for my queen, you wouldn't be sitting there. You would have been on your way to HFIL."

Tears started coming out of Gohan's eyes. He didn't know what he did wrong; he has only ever killed one thing which was the sheep thing.

"Jacantor please, He's only a baby." Laooda yelled "He has done nothing wrong; he's not even a pure saiyan. He is a half breed."

"A half breed, you mean like the legend states" The plump man spoke up

"Yes, and he is the one. I saw his future and gave him the power like how the legend states."

"What legend?" Gohan asked

"You will discover one day Son Gohan but for now you must continue to the wilderness and await your kidnappers return" She replied to Gohan, then turned to the plump man. "We must leave now."

The man nodded his head and waddled of to the area where the ship was. The two little kids followed the plump little man whilst Jacantor and Laooda stayed with the boy.

"You better get out her you saiyan half breed brat, when the ship takes of this base will explode"

"Don't be so cold to him, but Gohan you must you must leave because this base will blow up. " She leant down to him and kissed him on his left cheek, He blushed whilst Jacantor had a face of jealously. "Gohan, we will meet again but until then goodbye." With that Laooda and Jacantor left and so did Gohan. He ran towards the exit of the building and left it for good. He didn't bother turning back as he knew the last remaining Cara's had left the planet by the sound of a huge explosion behind him. They were right about their base being programmed to blow up after the space ship left.

Gohan continued to run, he was unsure on where he was to go therefore he just ran straight ahead. He didn't know what he had to do, He was lost, alone and hungry. He continued running until he met with a river. The sun was slowly rising, making the most beautiful view on this nature obsessed planet. A small orange water snake slithered across the surface of the river; it was only a baby water snake just like Gohan. He watched how it was being watched by a pink bird with short talons yet a large beak. He saw how the bird flew over to the water snake; it gracefully scooped it up and swallowed it whole. Seeing how a mere baby snake was eaten, he wondered if he had something watching over him. Waiting for him to become vulnerable before eating him up. The thought of that made him search the surrounding area. He was searching for any Ki's which could be a threat to the young boy yet it was safe. He remembered his father teaching him the basics of searching for Ki when his mother went out shopping one morning. He missed his mother forcing him to study, he would rather do that than being stuck in the middle of nowhere on a planet a long way away from home. He knew that he could only return home if he was strong.


	6. The saiyan returns

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z; IF I DID GOHAN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND WILL BE SMART BUT THE MOST POWERFULL THING IN THE UNIVERSE. LET'S FACE IT, I WILL NEVER BE PRIVILAGED ENOUGH TO OWN IT AND THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING ON FANFICTION.

The legend of the Stolen Hybrid is set in an alternate universe where Raditz ended up taking Gohan and sparing Goku's life for he was not worth an honourable saiyan death in his point of view. Gohan was then trained to become a true warrior where he would make a legend out of himself with the help of his kidnappers. But one thing that the warrior wanted to do was return home to his parents.

Just so you all know, the legend of the stolen hybrid is not my main focus. I will be focusing on my other All the little bit harder and Code Geass: To the world worth creating. (**all the little bit harder is more important though :P) ** So this story will be updated every so often but it could be a while. Sorry to people who wanted me to update quicker.

Thank you to the-ultimate-saiyan-ever-gohan, TTigerz , caught in a moment , Golden feathers Edward , Mandalore18 , RKF22, citigirl13 and Kakarot Son for reviewing my story so far. I really appreciate it. And thanks to those who read it and don't review,

Sorry for the first few chapters being confusing, they helped me get into the mood for writing it and they are not necessarily useful lool. This chapter I think I might change at a later date but I'm putting it on now as I have not had the time to redo it. Any problems in this chapter, I will sort out when I've finished All the little bit harder which when I finish that, this one will be my main priority.

Golden feathers Edward – thank you for telling me about Alea Iacta Est by texaspeach and the sequel De Profundis. They were amazing.

If anyone has any other fanfictions that they could recommend me to read, then please tell me. Please review, I feel more inspired to write if you review and I might release chapters for this faster then what I am.

...

Chapter 4: The saiyan's return

Only two months have passed, Gohan was 2 years and 8 months old yet was learning to survive in the dangerous wilderness on Caranna. In those two months he had forced himself to learn how to swim at such an early age in his life. He had to fight for his food among some of the dangerous beasts on this planet; he had to learn to kill innocent animals for his food. He hated killing. At most times he swam and caught his food, it was better than killing the cute innocent animals on the land He also raided the towns remains and studied from some of the left over books on Caranna which all tend to be forms of different languages.

He swiftly moved through the jungles as he followed the flying birds. He wished that he was able to fly but he had no idea on how to do it. The only time he ever did it was by a complete accident or he couldn't remember. The boy hoped that the saiyan's forgot all about him, that way he could possibly find a way home yet how?

How was a two year old meant to escape a planet that's technology gas been destroyed? He had no idea therefore he had to wait, wait for something good to happen for once. He ran at a fast pace, everyday he followed the birds and they took him somewhere where it was safe. Some of the creatures on Caranna were deadly to a young child, even more deadly than the sheep therefore he continued to follow the birds that saved his life a numerous times. He named them Icrannas and each one had crimson feathers which felt much too similar to silk. Their large beak made it easy to scoop of the fish in the lake whilst their sharp claws gracefully tear them up into little bits and pieces. Though they often appeared fearful, the Icrannas were kind hearted creatures who only attacked when they felt threatened.

He paused in a small meadow where the Icrannas vanished into gloomy woodland to hunt for food for them and the young saiyan boy. He sat down on the soft, comforting grass and rested his head whilst an aching headache took over the function of it. His eyes became heavy through the pain and he let of a soft scream.

_He saw this very same meadow where he was at. He saw three space ships from the distance crash down onto this planet and the figures of the saiyan's emerged as they flew through the sky. He saw himself lying down on the floor holding tightly onto his head as the saiyan's landed a few metres before him. He watched the Icrannas come back and attempt to protect the boy from the evil men yet they failed. He sat up and screamed as Vegeta pointed his hand and destroyed them without much effort and manically laugh as he picks up the crying toddler._

_He saw his mother's swollen belly and his father flashing a huge smile at her as they huddled together. He wasn't in the picture; he saw his mum cradling a baby. He saw the amount of love given by the two. He then saw his mum placing everything that was his into a small box. _

_Then he saw his parents. Once again, he saw planet Earth and his mother stomach which seemed to have been extremely swollen. His father training a little boy who was identical to his dad and whilst his father did that, his mother cried over a picture of him. The little boy training kept appearing, he saw himself fighting the child yet Gohan's face was blurred._

His eyes opened forcefully as he let out cry's of loss and pain, the first part of what he saw came true accept he missed the ships come. In front of him Vegeta stood with Nappa and Raditz whilst smirking in a way which read only danger.

"Hello Brat" Vegeta announced as he moved closer to the child who was now cowing and screaming on the floor. From a distance the Icrannas heard the scream of their feral child and each and every one of them rushed back in aid to protect him. "Looks like the brats made some friends men"

Vegeta's hand moved towards Gohan's friends and like in his vision, the prince of all saiyan's formed a deadly Ki blast and blasted each and every one of the cute creatures into millions of separate pieces. The half breed saiyan stood up and screamed at the top of his voice, tears dribbled down his innocent face as he yelled "Murderer"

The prince just smirked, it didn't matter what a small child thought of his behaviour. "Soon brat you will be just like us."

"No" He fiercely growled as he stepped away, Vegeta once again laughed.

"Fine Brat, we shall take you by force, and then we will kill your parent's right before your eyes."

"Take me; don't hurt my mummy and daddy."

"Good, that was the response I wanted to hear brat." Vegeta's hands moved over to the small child as he roughly picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Let's go back to cold one where we shall present you to lord Frieza and he can decide your fate."

"Ahhh Vegeta why do you get to hold my nephew?" Raditz asked in a voice that sounded as though he was joking. "I was the one who brought him as a little pet for all three of us."

"At least you've got to touch the brat." Nappa added

"If you really want to hold the brat, here have him, the two of you can fight over him." Vegeta replied as he chucked the saiyan hybrid into the air. At the same time both Nappa and Raditz flew towards him yet as Nappa was bigger and more muscular he easily pushed Raditz out of the way. Resulting in him gaining the child.

"Oh and as his your nephew Raditz, you can share a pod with him until we reach planet cold one where we will show him to lord Frieza. Then maybe Frieza will take him of our hands for a while."

"No, I want to hold him." Nappa whined, Gohan looked in fear at all three of men, he knew he was defenceless.

"If you hold him Nappa, you will have to have him in your pod."

"Fine you keep him."

"Damn and I wanted to get rid of him." He chuckled as he held the boy up by one arm. "Well better knock him out then."

Raditz's hand strikes the back of the Childs neck, knocking him out and then the adult saiyan's entered their own pods. Raditz placed Gohan upon his lap like what he did earlier and started stroking the boy's hair as his pod lifted off into space.

"This is going to be yet another long and boring journey brat." He muttered to the unconscious child. "At least it's not as long as the journey before."

**(One day later)**

The three space pods crashed into the landing mats on Cold one. The planet of which lord Frieza was currently living on, they then left their space pods and strolled throughout the halls of the landing docks. Gohan was being dragged along by Raditz who was pulling the boys tail every time he slowed down.

So far every corridor that they walked through was a plastic white, the floors a glossy silver. Eventually they reached a small garden with a fountain of what appeared to be red water rested, in front of them, a large amount of guards, guarding a door made from pure gold. They looked at the saiyan Prince and allowed him and the other saiyan's through the door where they eventually headed towards an over sized throne where Lord Frieza was sitting. The three saiyan's kneeled as soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs leading up to where Frieza stood. Vegeta forced the toddler down to the ground whilst Frieza just snorted.

"What's this you've brought me, a baby monkey?" He chuckled in a voice which could either be male or female.

"No my lord, I present you with a saiyan hybrid from planet Earth." Vegeta announced

"And, what's so special about him. You can keep that little monkey and train him."

"But my lord..."

"No buts, be gone from my sight monkeys."

Without being asked a second time all the saiyan's stood up and left the premise, whilst outside Nappa childishly picked up little Gohan and patted him on the head.

"What the hell are we meant to do with him Vegeta?" Raditz asked as the saiyans all sat down in a meadow outside. He watched as Nappa was attempting to play with his nephew and smiled.

"Easy, we will train him and he can help purge planets." He replied.

"But look at him, he's a half breed."

"Yes but Raditz you were the one who brought him here and half breeds is what the saiyan race is going to become. He is the future of us because of no female saiyan's have survived."

"True, fine but he has to have his own pod."

"Who's the boss here Raditz, that's right me." Vegeta snapped. "Yes, he will get one, he will grow and soon enough two saiyan's cramped into a small pod is not such a great thing. Now let's go and rent out rooms for tonight, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow as..."

He paused as he saw the expression upon the toddlers face, he body was almost frozen yet he started shaking."

"BRAT" Vegeta yelled yet no response; Nappa kept prodding him however there were no cries or attempting to hit him back. The Prince stared at him in his eyes yet no response then the child let of a soft scream as he collapsed to the floor.

_He was sitting in his own space pod, listening to Vegeta and Raditz arguing other something he could not understand, he giggled loudly and Vegeta threatened him. The background then changed this time he was in the white corridors of the landing station. He saw himself getting beaten up, he saw blood flowing freely from his mouth as the pink man by Frieza's side attacked him. He looked around six years old and he cried like a little baby. He saw Vegeta and the other two staring at him with a worried glance upon their faces yet they didn't step in and help him. The pink man finished and smiled at the boy in a perverted way. _

_He saw his mother's swollen belly and his father flashing a huge smile at her as they huddled together. He wasn't in the picture, he saw his mum cradling a baby. He saw the amount of love given by the two. He then saw his mum placing everything that was his into a small box. _

_Then he saw his parents. Once again, he saw planet Earth and his mother stomach which seemed to have been extremely swollen. His father training a little boy who was identical to his dad and whilst his father did that, his mother cried over a picture of him._

_Then he saw himself, two of him to be exact. Staring at each other in a small cavern, both in defensive positions. He saw one die at the hands of a shadowed figure and it went blank._

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?" Vegeta yelled as he scooped the boy up into his arms after knocking him out.

"I'm not sure Vegeta; He looked like he was in pain."

"Let's get him cheeked out in the medical bay." The Prince replied.

**(Meanwhile on Earth) **

Chi Chi was sitting down at a table on capsule corporation, her head hidden behind her hands as she cried. Bulma was sitting next to her, comforting one of her friends.

"It will be all right Chi Chi, please tell me what's up this time."

She slowly lifted her hands away from her face, revealing her blood shot, teat filled eyes. "...I'm...preg...nant..."


	7. Your first kill is always the hardest

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z; IF I DID GOHAN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND WILL BE SMART BUT THE MOST POWERFULL THING IN THE UNIVERSE. LET'S FACE IT, I WILL NEVER BE PRIVILAGED ENOUGH TO OWN IT AND THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING ON FANFICTION.

Hello, as you can see I have updated and many of you might be thinking about time to. So sorry for keeping you all waiting and stuff, Thank you for all of your reviews,

I'm not sure if I should bring in Goten early or create a new sibling that's why I'm leaving it up to the readers so basically tell be would you rather see Goten or another sibling for the saiyan hybrid :P

IT'S MY BITHDAY, That's why I'm updating all of my stories so think of you to be lucky. :P

Please review and tell me what you think :D

...

Chapter five: Your first kill is always the hardest

The three saiyan's sat down on the cold hard floor of the waiting room outside the medical bay. They lifted their heads up every time a medical personal walked out of the room yet there was no news. Vegeta stood up, bored of waiting for so long.

"We might as well kill the brat, he is messed up." Vegeta snapped towards the other two saiyan's, they both shook their heads in disagreement.

"Vegeta you can't his useful ..." Raditz replied defensively over his nephew.

"He was having a fit, a sign of weakness."

"Perhaps his scared, his a child after all..."

"That shouldn't make a difference but I suppose it might be his weak human side kicking in."

The prince of all saiyan's eyes met the latest medical personal coming out of the room. This being came up to the three saiyan's.

"Prince Vegeta, we tried but we couldn't find anything wrong with the boy. There is no reason for him to be the way that he acted."

"So we can take him"

"Yes, we would say it would be best if you left him for examination but your saiyan's and we know how much you enjoy purging planets."

With that the doctor turned around and headed out of the room and into the one where Gohan was in, the three saiyan's followed him and by the time they reached it, Vegeta forcefully picked the awake child up from his bed. The saiyan's then walked out and by the time they were away from the medical personals, Vegeta forcefully thrown the child onto the floor.

"This is for wasting our time." An annoyed Vegeta said as he walked up to the kid. Gohan cringed as he brought his hand down onto the Childs face. Tears started to swell out of his eyes as Vegeta continued to beat the child until he felt the need of stopping. "Now we have to get of purging the next planet."

"What about the kid" Raditz asked, "Surely he would just get in the way."

"He should start learning at an early age." Vegeta snapped back "It's not like there is a day care centre or a woman we can dump him on,"

"Fine, We shall teach him the basics of purging and train him." Raditz replied as they watched Nappa gently throw the boy up in the air. "Perhaps we should leave him with Nappa, his good with children..."

"I think his a paedophile; I wouldn't leave that kid alone with him for more than one minute. Look at the way he is treating the child."

"Or he could be a big kid on the inside."

"I like my idea better for I am the Prince of all saiyan's."

"Yes my prince of fewer than ten saiyan's" Raditz mocked as Vegeta shot him a warning glare. "Should we get going to Ocular nine and complete our mission of purging it my highness."

"Perhaps...NAPPA AND THE BRAT GET OVER HERE NOW." Both followed his orders and walked up to the prince. "Let's get purging"

**(Three days later after a long tiring trip)**

Four space pods flew through the dark night sky of Ocular nine, a planet where a very simple and rather primitive species was located. The four pods crashed down and three saiyan's immediately emerged from the. Vegeta walked over to the pod which contained the child and manually opened the door to see the child already cowering in the back of his seat. Roughly he picked up the child.

"Welcome to our world brat."

**(On Earth)**

"Bulma what on Earth am I meant to say to Goku, I've not actually seen him properly since the last time we had sex."

"Chi, just ask him to talk and stuff. I mean his training so that he could defeat his brother and get his son back. You need to tell him it's really important." Bulma said as she placed her hands on top of her worried friends.

"But...wwhat..if he doesn't want this baby?" She cried out. "We just lost our first born son, perhaps it would be best if I just get it..terminated."

"No, he wouldn't want that." Bulma quickly said. "I know this might sound personal but how was your sex life before Gohan was taken."

Chi Chi looked down to the floor and started fiddling with her fingers. "Well.. um...me and Goku...have only had sex twice...and the first time...he thought...that..I was trying...to fight...me."

Bulma tried her best from not laughing out loud, she knew that Goku wasn't socialized properly but she always thought it was in men's nature to reproduce. She then remembered that he wasn't actually human, perhaps these saiyans don't know how to have sex. It could explain how there are only a small amount left.

"Oh I see...urm..well...I think well Goku tried getting you pregnant on purpose, you were in an awful state to begin with." Bulma hesitantly answered whilst Chi Chi stared at her completely surprised.

"Really..." Chi Chi muttered as she looked over at Bulma. "How's your sex life going with Yamcha?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"OF COURSE YOU DO, I ANSWERED IT AND MY SEX LIFE IS MORE EMBARSSING."

"Well...urm...I'm still a...virgin." She said almost silently whist looking down to the ground completely embarrassed.

"WHAT?" Her friend yelled. "Please tell me that's not true?"

"I wish it wasn't true Chi Chi, remember what he was like when he was younger and faints whenever he sees a girl...he urm does that every time his with me and I'm naked. The thing which makes it worse is the amount of times that low life creep has cheated on me and slept with other girls and they don't seem to make him faint." She admitted as she wiped a tear away from her eye, Chi Chi stood up and walked over to her before wrapping her arms around her trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry Bulma..."

**(Meanwhile on Ocular nine)**

The young child cowered as he watched the saiyan's kill a bunch of children around his age who was in something similar to a nursery on his planet. What made it worse was the look on Vegeta's face as he shot them all and ended their lives.

"PLEASE DON'T" He heard a mother scream as her and her whole family died, Vegeta laughed at the pain and the death of this species of aliens.

"Come on Brat, get shooting some." The saiyan prince laughed as he pushed the toddler forwards.

"NO" Gohan firmly yelled. "I don't wawnt to."

"DO it, or we go to Earth and kill your mummy and daddy." He mocked as Gohan pulled his hands to the side.

He couldn't let his parents die; he loved them and wanted to be in his mothers loving arms once again. If they died, where was he meant to go when he was free, and what was he meant to do?

"Ka..." he started to chant, he copied the hand positions of his dad's all time favourite attack. Vegeta just smirked as he watched him point to a bunch of crying children.

"Me..." A small ball of Ki started to build up in his hands,

"Ha" The colour of the ball flashed a blue as it grew in strength and size.

"Me Haaaaa..." Gohan yelled as he moved his hands in front of him. He released the Kamehameha wave. The blue energy blinding the surrounding area and the ball engulfed the children. The boy sat down on the floor and began crying, this was the first time he killed anything that was defensive and were actually children. Vegeta smiled as he finished of all the aliens in that area before he knelt down to the floor to see the crying child. He lifted his hand up, Gohan was half expecting him to hit him yet instead he placed his hand on the child's hair and ruffled.

"You did well Gohan" The saiyan prince said rather nicely for once. "Your first kill is always the hardest."

"Really? But..I ...made them...dedead."

"And, it's our job brat so get use to it. Let's go find the other two and get something to eat."

**(Later that night.)**

The four saiyan's were around a small open fire, where every so often Nappa prodded it with a stick. The three adult saiyan's turned to look at the child who was curled up in a little ball on the floor whilst attempting to hold off a smirk.

"He looks so innocent" Raditz mumbled as he stared directly at his nephew whose thumb gently found a way into his mouth. "To think he killed his first group of people today."

"Well he is innocent compared to us anyway." Nappa replied, "To think the last time I saw a kid sleep like that, it was when you were a child my prince. You used to suck your thumb and hold a teddy bear."

"Well it's a thing that most children do so you can't say that it's a weakness. He shouldn't be out here, not until he is about eight." Vegeta muttered whilst the other two looked at him in confusion. "I know I commanded him here and even though we've known him for a few months he acts almost like an eight year old."

"Aww Vegeta you care..." Nappa sang whilst Vegeta threw a gentle Ki blast towards him knocking him on the floor.

"Please I don't care for that half breed brat, he is just a piece of low life filth that..." Vegeta snapped yet paused with what he was going to say hoping none of the others cached on yet he was too late, Nappa already knew.

"Who reminds yourself of you" He childishly yelled out causing the saiyan prince to throw another gentle Ki blast towards him. Raditz let of a small yet silent laugh.

**(Next day)**

The three adult saiyan's woke up bright and early the following morning, the sun was only beginning to rise when they decided to wake up the sleeping toddler. The easiest way for them was by allowing their prince to throw a small weak Ki blast towards the child who immediately jumped up in the air and screamed causing the adults to laugh at the child.

Shortly after Gohan's rude awakening, Raditz roughly served some type of fish to all the other saiyan's were they all dug in. From the bushes around them, they heard rustling where they thought it was only animals however they were wrong.

A whole army of the species of the planet came charging towards them at full speed, quickly the older three engulfed their food whilst Gohan politely sat and watched as the three full blooded saiyan's begun battling them. Unknown to them and Gohan, about a dozen snuck up behind him and knocked him out before grabbing onto the child and running. Those who weren't engaging the three saiyan's decided to leave the camp ground whilst others of their species were sent to an instant death.

"Well that was fun." Vegeta muttered as he wiped the blood of his hands.

"I have to agree with that Vegeta, A nice early morning workout." Raditz replied as they turned around and walked back to where they were eating. "WHERE'S GOHAN?"

"The brats could be hiding."

"NO, he's gone, He has done a runner again" Raditz angrily replied. "I am going to hurt that brat"

"Or they could of taken him." Nappa spoke up, "Some fled almost as soon as they started, perhaps as a distraction."

"Oh...Shit." Vegeta and Raditz yelped.

**(Meanwhile with Gohan)**

They carried the child who was out cold towards their secret base under the ground, the one place where they knew the saiyan's weren't clever enough to get to, let alone release it. They were told by their leader to take the saiyan baby, apparently he would be useful to get the saiyan's to leave their planet. An exchange to save the lives of the remaining of their species. The one holding him saw that the child was no threat; it wasn't until his parents were threatened by the strongest of the saiyan's when he actually killed some of their species. They knew he didn't want to harm them really yet they were not afraid to do the same to the child. They eventually arrived where they knelt in front of their leader.

"Take the boy to the dungeons." The creature in the red cloak ordered.

**(Meanwhile with the other saiyan's.)**

The other saiyan's frantically flew around the whole of the planet, each village, city and town they stopped at, they killed everyone and searched throughout each and every building. Nappa walked out of one with a small teddy bear cradling onto it.

"When we find him...I'll give him this." Nappa said sadly as he tucked the toy into his armour. Raditz shot him a grin and nodded his head in agreement. However Vegeta wasn't exactly listing and inside his head was fuming.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" He yelled as kicked a dead body on the floor, hard enough for it to explode.

**(With Gohan) **

The small toddler was thrown straight into a cold, damp cell where he finally awoke. He looked to see where the other saiyan's were yet he couldn't see them, only the darkness of the cellar.

"Vageta, Radibz, Narpa?" He cried out yet wasn't given any replies. He just sat there waiting; waiting for the saiyan's to come to him yet he was alone. Stuck in a place which didn't appear to be friendly.

Then almost every muscle in his body seemed to have tightened, he was unable to move and drops of sweat slithered down his warm cheeks. Slowly his eyesight went blurry whist he started convulsing backwards and forth and side to side. He screamed, and then his body fell to the floor.

_He saw the creatures pick him up roughly, slowly beating him to a pulp. He cried out, cried for someone to come and protect him. He was roughly thrown across the floor whilst one with a red cape pointed his hand towards the child. _

"_This is for my species that will all die at the hands of your malevolence species." He cold heartedly called out as he released a powerful Ki ball which engulfed the boy._

_Yet a blinding red light occurred as the species leaders was destroyed by a blue Kamahamaha wave, the area cleared leaving the boy standing. His black eyes spoke thirst as he once again pointed his hand towards the rest of the species and laughed like Vegeta before he killed the rest of that species, slowly the boy collapsed to the ground completely worn out._

"_Oh yes Son Gohan, you will one of my most powerful pieces" A hooded creature called out from the shadows. "Soon, very soon, I shall kill those you love and turn many against the legend so that I will take the place of the Kai's." _


	8. My most powerful piece

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z; IF I DID GOHAN WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER AND WILL BE SMART BUT THE MOST POWERFULL THING IN THE UNIVERSE. LET'S FACE IT, I WILL NEVER BE PRIVILAGED ENOUGH TO OWN IT AND THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING ON FANFICTION.

BOOOOO! I sure hope I scared you. Anyway guess what, I'VE UPDATED. I know it's been a while (like a couple of weeks) but I wrote it all like earlier today and I have put this on as soon as possible. Considering that I've had writers block for this story and all the little bit harder, I think I've done well ish trying to get out of it. Now, I might not update for a couple of months as well basically I have exams BUT I have good news but then it could be bad news I you to wolfafterthemoon who pointed out a silly error which I have made in all of my stories (I think), I shall be setting that error straight for this story first.

From now and until I say so, I'm going to focus on this story and only one lucky person knows the reason behind this. ;)

**ANYWAY REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I GET LOADS AND LOADS OF REVIEWS, I SHALL UPDATE BEFORE THE TWO MONTHES. SO REMEMBER CLICK THAT LOVELLY LITLLE REVIEW BUTTON.**

**SO REVIEW!**

...

Chapter six- My most powerful piece

The sound of the toddler screaming attracted many of the species who kept the young boy locked up. They rushed into the cell, staring directly at the child meanwhile at that time their leader strolled through the prisons, wanting to see the saiyan child pay for being saiyan. One member of his prison keepers waddled up to him, slowly placing his hand on the child head however the eyes of the young saiyan flashed red. In the toddler's hands, a ball full of red Ki began to form.

"Release me" He ordered in a voice which appeared not to be his own. The guard just laughed, not noticing the Ki ball within his hand. "Son Gohan is my most powerful piece and I won't be afraid to use him."

"This is a load of crap" The guard replied, whilst the possessed child snickered in an evil way before releasing the red energy ball which engulfed him.

"It's a shame I only get to do this once." He muttered to himself as he collapsed onto the floor. His eyes returned back to normal and he looked towards the door that was left opened. "What...happened?"

No reply was given; the toddler stood up and started waddling towards the door, acting cautious in case it was a trap. The toddler peered around the corner, no one was there so he decided to run as fast as he little legs could carry him which all together was not that fast at all. Then he tripped over and fell onto his knees, behind him he could hear laughter, his head swiftly turned around and saw the creature that ordered him into the dungeon. His red cape swayed behind him whilst he causally ran up to the half-breed saiyan.

"Where do you think you're going brat?" He asked, not wanting an answer. Gohan pushed himself up where he continued to run and try and get away from the creature. Once again the creature laughed before the hybrid saiyan screamed out in pain. He fell to the floor and attempted to free himself from the hold.

"I Know your weakness saiyan" He spat out as he bent to the floor and picked the child up by his tail. By now Gohan stopped squirming for it cause him more pain. "You can be fun brat, but I need to dispose of you like how the other saiyan's are disposing of my species, it won't be long until they find me."

He then roughly threw the half breed onto the ground and begun smiling. The child crawled across the floor, wiping tears from his eyes.

"This is going to be fun."

**(On planet Earth)**

The Son household was rather silent, the rays from the moonlight shined through the curtain less room which once belonged to their first born son. The room was cluttered with boxes filled with items which he owned not that long ago. A tall figure covered in a long cloak suddenly appeared in the Childs bedroom. Gently he bent down to the ground revealing a flash of pink as he picked up a photo frame. His hand moved over the toddler boy, slowly stroking his cheek.

"Son Gohan the legend, I am your guardian and your my most powerful piece." He whispered to himself as a scream of young girl filled out from the house.

Chi Chi screamed out, she roughly threw her body to the side waking up Goku.

"GOHAN" She screamed in her sleep. "GOHAN MY BABY"

Goku sat up as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to wake her up. "Chi?"

"GOHAN" She screamed again as she sat up, Goku then wrapped his arms around his wife. She was shaking in what could of been anticipated as fear. Sweat slithered down her ill complexion, cries slipped down her cheeks Goku then released her and stared at her eyes.

"Chi Chi, what happened?"

She adverted her eyes from his gaze and looked onto the bed. "I...saw...our...Gohan...in...space and...he...was...captured...by...other...aliens... and...he...was...ki...kii...killed "She cried as she placed her head into Goku's chest, crying her eyes out. Goku just sat there, in fear of it coming true as only yesterday he had the same dream but didn't tell Chi Chi encase it broke her heart.

"It's okay Chi Chi" He said whilst trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form within his eyes. He had to stay strong for her sake. "It's going to be alright."

**(With the Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz)**

"DAMN IT" Vegeta screamed towards a living member of that species. "WHERE IS THE SAIYAN CHILD?"

The man smiled sinisterly as he moved his eyes away from Vegeta's cold gaze, he then coughed up blood as Raditz forcefully hit him in the gut.

"I'm not telling you, kill me saiyan."

"Gladly" Vegeta said as he released a deadly Ki. "BRING THE NEXT ONE IN"

Nappa then dragged a young woman in, who was staring in fear.

"I can have more fun with her" Vegeta snickered whilst she looked in more and more petrified.

"Please.." She begged. "Don't hurt me, I will tell you everything that I know."

"Carry on"

"They...took him to my father. The leader of our species, he's in the underground base, he was going to sell him back to you for the protection of our species but then you kept on killing to find him, I told him to let the kid go but he ordered me to get out of his sight. He's going to kill him as revenge."

Vegeta then raised his hand up towards the girl and then smirked, she made her body get smaller and shrunk to the ground yet a large shadow appeared over her body. Vegeta's smirk turned into a scowl as he saw Nappa defend her.

"What are you doing?" He spat out.

"You can't kill her, I want her" Nappa childishly replied causing the girl to shudder.

"Well I have to admit, she is a pretty little thing."Raditz added with a wink towards Vegeta. "She can be useful to us."

"Fine" The prince snapped as he lowered his hand. "As long as the brat is brought back to us alive."

"Let's hurry" The girl spoke up as Nappa gave her his hand to pull her up.

**(With Gohan)**

The boy lowed his head as he licked the wet blood from his lips. The man just kept walking towards him, the same sinister look upon his face as he inflicted more harm to the saiyan off spring. The creature walked over and roughly picked him up. Slowly his fist collided with the toddlers stomach as the baby cried out in pain. More blood dripped down his body.

"Daddy" He cried whilst the creature laughed. "Help me"

"No one's coming saiyan" He laughed with members of his species which gathered to watch a saiyan child die.

Gohan squirmed whilst in his hold, his body was sore all over. He was then roughly thrown across the floor. The leader slowly pointed his hand towards the frightened child.

"This is for my species that will all die at the hands of your malevolence species." He cold heartedly called out as he released a powerful Ki ball which was heading towards the boy. Gohan stared at the beam open mouthed as it flew closer, he heard the rest of the species begin to cheer and he wondered what he did so wrong.

He couldn't die, he had to see his parents again, and he had to see that baby from his visions. He remembered the girl called Laooda, he remembered her kind nature even though it was the saiyan's who destroyed her home. Then there was Jacantor, the man that acted so cold.

_The man nodded his head and waddled of to the area where the ship was. The two little kids followed the plump little man whilst Jacantor and Laooda stayed with the boy._

_"You better get out her you saiyan half breed brat, when the ship takes of this base will explode"_

_"Don't be so cold to him, but Gohan you must you must leave because this base will blow up. " She leant down to him and kissed him on his left cheek, He blushed whilst Jacantor had a face of jealously. "Gohan, we will meet again but until then goodbye."_

Goodbye she said when it should have been farewell. He felt a rage build up from within, a cold smirk started to appear onto the boys faces as he looked death in the eye. It seemed to not want to come at a fast rate. His hands moved down to his side as he released a muttered Kamahamaha wave. As the two waves engulfed around his body he felt himself grow weaker. He had a future ahead of him and couldn't die. The boy screamed out as his eyes turned from black to blue, his onyx hair shimmered as the light shone on it. His body conducted a red energy wave as he pushed his own blast out.

The blast engulfed the leader and as the dust cleared the boy was the only one standing in the centre of the room. The rest of the species that remained stared at the boy gobsmacked, one began advancing, growling at the boy surrounded by a red aura.

Gohan's eyes flashed from blue to black and then to red. They spoke for thirst; they wanted more blood on their hands. He raised his hands towards the rest of the species; some lowered their heads whilst others began forming their own weak Ki blasts. The toddler laughed in a way which was remotely similar to the Prince of all Saiyan's before he released more energy from his hand. His laughter continued as he watched them all get engulfed into the many separate blasts he shot of, all too slow to react. The boy's eyes turned back to black, the aura returned to normal as he collapsed to the ground, completely drained from his energy .Before he fully collapsed, he heard someone mutter, just like from his vision.

_"Oh yes Son Gohan, you will one of my most powerful pieces" A hooded creature called out from the shadows. "Soon, very soon, I shall kill those you love and turn many against the legend so that I will take the place of the Kai's." _

**(With Vegeta)**

The three saiyan's and the girl ran through a large manor until they reached a staircase which headed down under the ground. The girl led them through it revealing a dark and gloomy corridor.

"This is for my species that will all die at the hands of your malevolence species." They heard a loud and booming voice call out from ahead, it was then when Vegeta started running as fast as he could, Raditz followed whilst Nappa scooped up the girl and continued after them to.

As they were about to turn the corner, they saw a set of blinding lights, followed with another set. The three saiyan's hearts dropped, time seemed to have paused just like the saiyan's. Raditz stared at Vegeta before muttering. "Gohan."

They dreaded walking in and seeing one of the last members of their species was dead, he was too young to die. They finally unfroze as they entered the room. The first thing the saiyan's saw was a hooded creature yet he disappeared as he brought his hand to his head and disappeared, then their eyes moved to a little figure smirking like Vegeta before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Gohan" They all whispered as they ran towards the saiyan child. Raditz gently scooped him up into his arms and cradled him meanwhile the girl stared at the affection the saiyan's were giving. Thinking to herself, that perhaps they are not as bad as she initially thought.

**(Meanwhile in an unknown location.)**

The hooded figure landed on the long grass, quickly slouching down. He looked at his pink hands as he quickly wiped away a sweat drop.

"That was close but they wouldn't have been able to kill me." He muttered towards himself as he lowered his eyes. "I should have taken Gohan there and then, it would have been so much easier but now I have to strengthen him. His mine and no one else's. And for that reason I must dispose of the other saiyan's, or maybe I will let him kill them."


	9. I'm sixteen and he's fifty four

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

Once again I shall say that I will never own Dragonballz and that's why I'm writing fanfiction.

Well I updated as I made a revision schedule and I wrote it on my break earlier. This means that I kinda haven't gone through and checked for spelling and grammar errors. (I'm really lazy with spelling and grammar.) I might re write this chapter as I'm not happy with it but I will do that when I have a little bit more time. Also I think this chapter is a little bit rushed and kinda really bad so I think I will re write it. It's also disappointing to the last chapter as something kinda big happened and nothing interesting happens in this one.

Hehe how many of you did I almost trick with that last chapter? I suppose it was a few but I should let all of you know GOHAN DID NOT TURN SUPER! Anyway thank you for your reviews!

I actually laughed at the person that said forget about your exams, sadly I can't if I want to get the job I want. But I updated sooner then what I thought I would.

**REVIEW!**

Chapter seven- I'm sixteen and he's fifty four

Slowly the long haired saiyan gently placed the tired boy into his space pod whilst the girl watched from a distance. She felt someone grip onto her arm tightly and gently moved her head around to face him.

"Let go" She hissed towards the smallest adult saiyan. He just laughed whilst holding out one of his spare saiyan armour for her to take. She just pushed it off and shrugged his grip as she began walking away from the saiyan. It wasn't until he gripped onto her more tightly she actually stopped walking. She moved her eyes down to see his arm wrapped around her waist. "Get of me."

"You wanted to live, didn't you and Nappa won't let me kill you so you're going to be our little play thing." He muttered into her ear. "So first things first get changed into this or I would personally get you change girl."

"Fine" She snapped as he let go of her and pushed her forward before chucking her his armour. She swiftly caught it whilst she began walking towards the woods to get changed. From behind her she could hear footsteps and it wasn't until then she stopped. "CAN I GET CHANGED IN PEACE WITHOUT A PERVERTED SAIYAN RUNNING AFTER ME, I WILL COME BACK."

"I'm glad I cut that uniform, I would have preferred to make you wear something more revealing but sadly I have no clothes for woman on me."Vegeta grunted as he turned around and walked out, an angry scowl appeared on his face as he watched Nappa pass the little brown bear to the little kid. Gohan laughed rather happily as he embraced the bear in a tight hug. He stared at the child for about five minutes until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

. "Happy" She grunted as she held onto her long dress tightly around her waist as if she was hiding part of her belly, Vegeta nodded his head, as he finally had a good look at her features. She appeared to look similar to a human girl, her auburn hair was loosely curled, and her eyes were a shimmering black. Her body wasn't thin yet slightly muscular. Then there was something about her that spoke youth, he then grabbed onto her arm and started dragging her back to the space pods.

"You have a choice, either share with the brat or you can get cosy with me."Vegeta said as he got within hearing distance of Raditz who started walking over to them.

"Oi, what about me" Raditz yelped as his eyes began scanning around her body, she lowed her head as she blushed, then she shook Vegeta's hand of her and started laughing gently.

"I'll happily share the pod with the brat, at least he's the only cute one and he won't try and take advantage of the situation." She snarled as she walked up to the space pod with Gohan in. She smiled as she gently picked him up and sat down the pod with him on her lap. Vegeta then walked over and leaned in to type some codes into the machine. Slowly his head turned to her as she pushed him out. "Don't you think about it."

"I only want some fun"

"Surely killing all of this species was entertaining to you." She spat out as Vegeta slammed down the space pod door. She watched as the other saiyan's got into their own pods before all four simultaneously lifted off the ground. Gohan turned his head to face her and placed his warm hands onto her cold cheeks whilst having a huge smile on his face.

"What's your name kiddo" She asked as she returned the smile. Slowly she ran her hands through his hair and ruffled it.

"Gohan" He muttered as his eyes moved down. "You not going to hit me like Veggie for muttering"

"No Gohan, I won't hurt you" she replied as she cradled the toddler in her arms. She saw a flash of light as the screen flickered on revealing it being split into three separate sections. One for Raditz, one for Nappa and one for Vegeta's face. "I'm not a cold blooded monster unlike him."

Vegeta laughed as she directed what she just said to him whilst Nappa avoided looking up to the screen. "So what's your name girl?" She avoided eye contact with him, choosing not to reply as she made little baby noises to the young Gohan. "NAPPA, what's your little girlfriend called"

Raditz eyes met the girls with the same smirk that Vegeta held onto, slowly he examined her facial features from the screen and he could tell that she was only young. He continued to study her behaviour as she cradled his nephew in her arms. Her face turned bright red as anger started to run throughout her eyes.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND." The young girl spat out towards the floor with hints of anger throughout her voice. "I'm only just sixteen and he's like FIFTY FOUR"

"Wow, she knows his exact age." Raditz joked, causing them both to appear rather disgusted. "Defiantly a paedophile"

"He's NOT A PAEDOPHILE, He's MY BIOLOGICAL FATHER" She screamed as her hold on little Gohan's hair became tighter and tighter with every second of talking to the other saiyan's.

"WHAT?"Both Raditz and Vegeta screamed as they moved their eyes over to the part of the screen where Nappa was taking up. Nappa still looked down in shame as he heard both of his comrades burst out in laughter. "Wait, but she's a half saiyan then."

"Well done genius." She mocked whilst she uncurled a red tail from around her waist causing her top to rise slightly whilst she pulled it back down again. She raised her tail so that it was now in visible sight for the others to see it. "My name is Princess Libyan; I'm half saiyan and half Ocularon. Nappa is my father before you get any sick and disgusting fantasies about him being a paedo so can you quit pestering the two of us."

"How can any off spring of Nappa have a face like that?" Vegeta sneered as he stared at her red tail. "So that's what you were hiding from us, now I wish I was sharing the pod with you, then I could have made that little discovery myself. The brat won't know how to take advantage of this situation damn it."

"VEGETA" Nappa finally snapped, now he's head was looking at Vegeta's reaction on the screen. "STOP PESTERING HER AND LEAVE HER ALONE"

-**THREE DAYS LATER-**

After a long and tiresome three day travel, the four space pods eventually landed on the landing mats of cold three. One by one the space pods opened up and the saiyan's got out when Gohan happily pounced across the ground whilst cradling his little teddy bear. Libyan still sat down in the pod, waiting to see if they would suddenly forget about her before she disappeared from their lives once again. However Vegeta's eyes were still on the girl as Raditz, Nappa and Gohan began leaving the landing dock.

"You better get up girl" Vegeta ordered as he walked up to her pod, she shook her head as he quickly grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her out. "I don't like it when people disobey my orders; I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson similar to the one that I taught the brat."

"Get of me" She hissed as his hold tightened, he laughed as he began dragging her towards the door. "I SAID GET OF ME"

"What would your father say if he knew you were thinking of running away?" Vegeta asked in a calmer voice whilst she struggled behind him. "I'm treating you nicely at the moment considering you're a saiyan hybrid."

"Well let go of me and I will come with you"

"Please as if I'm going to believe you."

**(Planet Earth)**

The bright summer sky shone brightly into the river below the waterfall. At the top of the falls, a green being sat in a meditative pose; an angry smirk appeared on his face as he slammed his body back onto the floor.

"DAMN IT" Piccolo yelled as he slammed his fist onto the ground. "I should of killed Goku there and then but I can't do it...DAMN IT...what the hell am I thinking ...I have to kill that fool...but his son...I don't know why but I want to save him... SO I want to help Goku...WHY CAN'T I KILL HIM?"

**(The son residence)**

Chi Chi ran her fingers throughout her hair as she watched her husband walk towards her dragging a fish behind him. Gently he threw it on the floor as he walked over to his crying wife before embracing her in a hug.

"We have to move forward Chi" Goku said as he carefully placed his right hand on her cheek and his left hand on her small bump."I know it's hard but I promise you, one day we will get him back. All you have to do now is make sure our little one is happy and healthy and I promise you that I will protect you both and I won't let any harm come to you."

"What about Piccolo?" Chi Chi cried out. "I know he want to kill you...and..I...don't know what...to...do if..I...lose you..."

"Shh Chi, I doubt he will hurt me, I've spared his life a couple of times already." Goku replied as his infamous grin appeared on his face. "So have you thought of any names for this little guy or girl."

Chi Chi's face lit up as she stepped back from Goku. "Well I have only thought of a couple..."

"Go on" He edged on knowing that a couple was a never ending list.

"Kayla...Pan...Sophia...Tanchi for girls and Chiku...Goten...Jakee...Goku jr...Oxten for boys" Chi Chi began. "There's also more like..."

**(Cold three) **

The three full blooded saiyan's walked through the busy market street; Raditz carried the sleeping toddler whilst Vegeta still had a firm grip on the girls arm. Many of the different species stopped and stared at the saiyan's, most of them were pointing at the girl with a tail, muttering between themselves about the last female saiyan being nothing more than a hybrid.

They chose to ignore the muttering civilians as they continued to walk throughout the run down market. Eventually they reached a small clothing store at the end of the street where Vegeta pushed the girl in first, followed by the rest of the saiyan's.

At the counter, a creature that was orange and had about six arms stood with his mouth opened wide. He stepped back in fear as he saw Vegeta's face yet his eyes kept on the female saiyan that he was pushing about.

"Prin..ce...Vegeta" He squirmed whilst under the Prince's cold gaze. "What...can...I...get...you?"

"Pull yourself together man, I need you to get this girl something to wear which she could call her own, also the brat needs something else." He replied as Raditz roughly woke Gohan up before almost throwing him on the floor. Gohan stammered a few feet forwards where he grabbed onto Libyan's leg to help him balance whilst she looked down to Gohan before kneeling down and ruffling his hair once again.

"Hey Veggie, looks like my nephew seems better with the ladies then what you are." Raditz joked causing Vegeta to growl at the barbaric looking man. He then raised his hands up in the air to show a sign of defeat to his prince. "I'm shutting up now."

"Get to work" The Prince barked to the man at the counter, Libyan grabbed onto Gohan's hand and walked with him over to the man before he lead them to a smile changing room area. He then ran back into the room and picked up different items of clothing including armour for them to try on.

"So Vegeta, what are you going to do with the two kids?" Nappa asked.

"I can hardly say that the girl is a kid, she's old enough to have a brat..."

"NO" Nappa yelled protectively causing Vegeta to shoot him a dirty look. "It's just that she needs to get stronger and needs to train and..."

"Then we will just have to leave both of them at a training centre and take her out in three years time meanwhile the brat can stay there for the rest of eternity"

**(Meanwhile within the shadows of the market.)**

The two hooded figure watched from the corner of his eyes, slowly he placed his hand on the window of the clothing shop however he was unnoticed.

"Things are going to plan, I will meet you for the first time Son Gohan and you're going to destroy the rest of the saiyan's. I will turn you against them so that you will become all mine."

**Authors note- That's it, sorry people. ANYWAY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**You see that little button below, you know the one that's directly under (I think it is anyway), Well it's calling for you. YES YOU! It's telling you to press it and review. You can't say no to that rather tempting button below, it's calling out your name. DO IT! It dares you to!GO ON...DO IT!**


	10. One size fits all

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

Okay I felt inspired to write this in one of my revision breaks yesterday but then I kinda accidently forgot about it until my revision break earlier today and then I kinda didn't update to my revision break not that long ago. I still updated though but so people should know that this at the moment is the story which I'm giving the most attention to and the one I'm going to continue to update regularly. Now I still haven't sorted out the grammar or the spelling in this chapter (or the one before this and the one before that and so on) and after my exams, I promise to go back and re write the chapters so any problems are solved. I appreciate it if people pick up on them and tell me as it kinda makes my job easier (Yeahh I'm being kinda lazy but I normally read over any mistakes and don't realise and you as the readers and reviewers notice the mistakes more than I do.) Oh and spelling mistakes on Gohans speech are meant to be there (Well some of them are and that's cause he is kinda a baby and his speech isn't perfect yet) I did write a little speech that answers Vegeta's question but then that's going to ruin it in a future chapter but I have kinda got that saved (somewhere on my laptop.) I think that's all I have to say and at this point you are like "YES SHE'S SHUTTING UP NOW!"

Okay I think I sorted out the two mistakes that wolfafterthemoon picked out, so thank you for telling me :)

**REVIEW!**

Chapter eight- One size fits all

"So Nappa, are you going to tell us when and why you created a half breed?" Vegeta began as the two youngsters were trying on their new clothing and armour. "And how long have you known about it?"

"I've known for fourteen years and it's a long story my Prince."

"Go on" Vegeta edged on, trying to get the story out from behind it. Nappa just sighed before he began explaining it all to both Raditz and Vegeta

**(Meanwhile in the changing rooms) **

They were both pushed into a joint changing room where the shop owner brought in many items of clothing for them to try on. Gohan looked at the girl still with that large grin on his face as he playfully threw the clothing items that he was meant to try on, up into the air.

"Kiddo, you're meant to get changed in them and see if they fit" She said as she carried her clothing into the corner of the small changing room. Gohan began taking of his dented armour as he carefully watched what she was doing. She then paused as she turned around to look at the boy; so far she was in Vegeta's old blue spandex. "Don't you know how to get changed?"

"I...do..but I'm sleppy and bored...plus one fit all accorbing to Veggie."

"But what I've been given is different and it looks like it needs to be tried on..." She said as she looked at the pink spandex she was given. She then turned back to her corner and began raising her top so that she could get into the pink spandex top. Gohan sat there and watched her as he pulled up his pyjama bottoms then he started playing with his little tail. When she turned around and looked in the mirror, her face begun filling up with anger. "VEGETA, WHAT THE HELL?"

Seconds after she screamed, the three full blooded saiyan's pushed the curtain to the side. She faced Vegeta who had a sinister smirk upon his face. Nappa swiftly turned around as his face turned red whilst Raditz stood there with his mouth wide open and his cheeks blushed. Gohan moved his head backwards and forwards, wondering what all of the commotion was about.

"Personally I think that cropped pink spandex top compliments your figure." Vegeta began to say as his grin was still on his face, his eyes then moved to Gohan who now was walking over to Nappa. "Hey Nappa, a topless brat is coming your way"

"Vegeta, I want something less revealing and I want it now" She ordered as she ignored Vegeta's last comment. Her eyes then met Raditz and blushed a tiny bit more. "AND YOU, STOP STARING WITH YOUR MOUTH WIDE OPEN."

Raditz closed his mouth as he stepped back a few steps. Slowly he lowered his head in embarrassment whilst Vegeta just watched their exchange, holding back his laughter. "You're mine and Raditz's little play thing so we will get that one and a longer one for your comfort." The Prince said causing the girl to shoot him a dirty look still, his eyes then moved back to Gohan who was now mumbling to Nappa. "Come on let's get out of here and let those two get changed."

"Finally" She muttered as the three full blooded saiyan's left and pulled the curtains behind them. She moved back in the corner and got changed as quickly as possible whilst Gohan stood in the middle of the room. She then heard an ear piercing scream from behind her as she quickly tossed her now fully changed body around to see the child convulsing on the ground. Obviously she wasn't the only one who heard his screams as moments later; the three saiyan's rushed back in. She quickly stepped back a few feet as the saiyan's gathered around his body. "I didn't do anything...honest"

"Shut up girl "Vegeta snapped as he attempted to restrain the child. "DAMN IT, NOT ANOTHER FIT"

"Gohan" She muttered to herself as she moved further back, still his body convulsed back and forth as tears slipped down her eyes. "What's happening to you?"

**(Gohan's mind)**

_His head, it was spinning backwards and forwards as he was pushed to the ground. Slowly he looked up to see a tall pink man above him who seemed to be laughing. He watched as the pink man pulled up his hood before leaning back down to him. _

"_Son Gohan, at last you can finally meet me. Those saiyan's don't care about you, they are to kill you as Frieza tells them to but as your protector and your guardian, I suggest you kill them. Take away their lives like how they took you away from your parents."_

"_But they family" The three year old boy said. "I down't know you, what bout Lib?" _

"_She's the one that will kill you"_

"_NOO" He screamed as he buried his face behind his hands. "No"_

_Then he blinked and found himself at his old house. He watched as his father comforted his mother as she cradled a lifeless baby in her arms. The dead baby was dressed in pink, his mothers tears fell onto the pale cheeks. _

"_First...I...lost...Goh..an...and...now...I've...lost...her." Chi Chi cried..._

_Once again he blinked to see his mother looking a couple of years older, she was now hugging a little boy who looked like his father with a huge smile upon her face. Then the boy blinked once more, this time he was in a small room with two figures who kept their cloaks on. _

"_Gohan, don't listen to what he said" The shorter one said. "Don't fall into his trap."_

"_What trap?"_

"_I've said to much as it is but she's your friend and so are the others, trust them." The little one replied. "Just trust them."_

_Then it changed to a small apartment where the saiyan's were obviously staying. In that small living room area was Gohan and Libyan who appeared to have an angry smirk across her face. The toddler was playfully ripping the cushions on the chair up whilst she suddenly screamed out in anger. _

"_GOHAN" She screamed as she brought her hand down and hit the child in the face. "I'VE HAD IT, THOSE IDIOTS LEFT ME HERE WITH YOU AND IT'S BEEN WEEK'S."_

_Gohan squirmed from under her angry gaze, his hand moved across the red patch on his face as he attempted to hide the tears. "Sorry"_

"_NO IT'S NOT SORRY" She yelled as she kicked the toddler in the stomach, in her right hand a ki blast began to form. "You're dead saiyan brat."_

_She then released the Ki blast which engulfed him, his body then disappeared. _

"_I told you so Son Gohan" The pink man from before called out. "She killed you."_

_Then everything turned black as the shadows engulfed him, a light flashed on as the small figure from before smiled upon the boy. _

"_He's lying Gohan." The kind voice of the little man said. "Trust them."_

**(Planet Earth)**

"GOKU DINNER" The pregnant Chi Chi yelled from outside their small little country home. She raised her head as she heard the sound of slow footsteps crushing the twigs in the woodland. "HURRY UP GOKU, NORMALLY YOU COME RUSHING IN FOR DINNER."

Her eyes moved to the exits of the woodland as she watched a shadowed figure start walking towards her, he was taller then what her husband was and she stepped back a few steps. The figure moved out from the darkness, finally revealing himself to the pregnant mother.

"...Pi...colo" She squeaked as she watched the green man continue to walk towards her, her eyes quickly moved to the floor where she noticed a broom. Swiftly she went to pick it up as she raised it at the man. "Get away from me...GET AWAY FROM HERE...GOKU HELP"

Piccolo laughed at her as he continued to walk a few more steps forward, Chi Chi begun shaking the broom rather threateningly when the monster suddenly paused. "Where's Goku?"

"He's...well...I don't know, AND I WOULDN'T TELL YOU EVEN IF YOU KILLED ME"

"Please, I have no intentions of killing you or your husband by any chance..."

"This is a trap... why would you have a sudden change of heart?"

"Since your first brat was kidnapped" Piccolo replied as he watched the woman's face fill up with anger with her son being called a brat. Tears slipped down her cheeks whilst Piccolo looked away. "I don't know why but I felt a connection..."

"MY SON IS NOT GOING TO BECOME A COLD BLOODED MONSTER" She cried out "He was going to...be a scholar"

"I want to help Goku find him..I feel guilty...But your son caused more damage on that man then what me and him did combined..." Piccolo began to say whilst avoiding eye contact with the woman. "Look, I shouldn't be explaining myself to you, tell me where Goku is now."

"Like what I said...I don't know"

"Well, it looks like I'm just going to wait here then." Piccolo replied as he sat down on the floor. "He's bound to return to his pregnant wife."

**(Meanwhile on Cold three) **

Vegeta continued to shake the Childs body as he stared down at him. "COME ON BRAT, WAKE UP"

"What's happening?" Libyan asked as she moved behind Raditz. He avoided looking at her as he continued watching his nephew.

"We don't know, he has these fits often." Raditz began. "At first we thought it was because he's a hybrid but them you're a hybrid and you don't seem to know anything about them or at least we thought that until now."

Gohans eyes suddenly burst open as he gasped for air; Libyan went from Raditz's side to the little toddlers and placed her hand on his cheek. He then had a look of fear on his eyes as he squirmed from under her gaze.

"What's wrong kiddo?" She asked as a tear slipped out of her eyes. Vegeta watched the Childs sudden fear of the girl, raising his eye brow.

"She krilled me" Gohan cried as he diverted his eyes from her face. "GETTA AWAY...GETTA WAY"

"Gohan..."

"Get away from him" Vegeta growled. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing" The girl replied as Raditz grabbed onto her arm and roughly pulled her up whilst giving her a threatening glance. He then threw her up against the wall, holding her only be her neck. "I...didn't...do...anything...I...just...got...chan..ged...and...he...screa..med."

"Raditz, let her go" Nappa growled through his teeth as he watched from the corner of his eye. "Obviously she didn't do anything."

"How am I meant to know that?" Raditz hissed back as the girl began choking on air. "She's been in here alone with him and all of a sudden he's scared of her."

"Ra...ditz...pl...ease" She cried out. "Tr..ust...me"

"DAMN IT RADITZ, LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER" Nappa screamed at his comrade. "YOU KNOW HE HAS FITS ALL THE TIME AND HE SAID SHE KILLED HIM BUT AS ANY OF YOU CAN SEE, HE'S ALIVE!"

"Raditz let go of her." Vegeta ordered as knocked the child out cold and passed him along to the biggest saiyan. "Nappa is right."

"Fine" Raditz snapped as he released his hold on her. Her body fell to the ground as she clutched onto her neck meanwhile Raditz turned around and walked a few steps closer to Vegeta. Only seconds later she stood up and from where she was standing, she leaped onto Raditz's back. She then kept hitting him as tears fell from her eyes. "GOD DAMN IT WOMAN, GET OF ME"

She didn't respond as she begun hitting him harder, he attempted to shake her of his back but failed as her grip got tighter and tighter. "I hate you, you bastard. YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME" Vegeta laughed as Raditz attempted to get this girl of his back again eventually he grabbed onto her tail where she suddenly froze. He then pulled her of him using her tail and chucked her onto the floor by Vegeta's feet; the prince then grabbed onto her arm and lifted her up.

"I'm sorry girl, I wouldn't normally do this to a lady but I have a feeling you would keep on attacking Raditz so I shall do to you what I did to the brat." Vegeta said whilst smiling, without letting her say anything at all, he used his other hand to strike her in the back of the neck immediately knocking her out.

"What...the...hell...happened?" The nervous shop keeper asked as he re entered the changing room area and saw the little boy and the teenage girl unconscious.

"Nothing" Vegeta snapped as the man stepped further back. "Let's pay for their stuff."

**(One hour later)**

Gohan's eyes slowly opened as he attempted to get up. His eye's moved around a small little apartment as his body began trembling. The child began screaming out loud as he heard the sound of footsteps walking towards him.

"SHUT UP BRAT" The voice of Vegeta yelled from behind him. Gohan attempted to move however he was stuck. "Now are you going to tell me what happened in the shop or am I going to have to beat it out of you."

Gohan shook his head as he looked down at his waist, he could see that he was tied to a chair. "Whart do you mean?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPNED WHEN YOU WERE HAVING A FIT?" The angry saiyan yelled as he moved in front of the child before slapping him across his face. "The longer you take to answer, the harder I'm going to hit you and the more often I'm going to do it so spit it out."

Once again Gohan avoided eye contact, he didn't know how to tell him but tears slipped down his eyes as the full blooded saiyan started beating the child more and more, each time he hit him harder and harder until the child's eyes slowly shut.

"Opps, I accidently knocked the brat out." Vegeta sneered as he untied the child and lowered him down on a small settee before ruffling his hair. "I hope he's more scared of me now instead of the girl at least I've done something to hurt him."

**(In the other room)**

Libyan was sitting in the small room under both her father's gaze and Raditz's. Only a few minutes before Vegeta left the room and the other two were silent since. Nappa's eyes diverted from hers as he heard the screams of Gohan.

"Why do we have to sit here and listen to his screams?" She asked as she was looking directly at Raditz.

"It's so the kid fears Vegeta more then you, he must have had a bad vision about you whilst he was having his fit." Raditz replied as he tried to avoid her gaze. Nappa got up and left the two saiyan's alone to see if Vegeta was finished, "I'm...sorry...I..."

"If you're sorry, then untie me from this chair..."

"What's the probability that you will try and attack me if I let you go?"

"Urm...sixty percent and it's rising every second that you keep me"

Raditz just laughed as he got up and walked towards her, slowly he placed his large hand on her cheek to wipe away a couple of tear drops, she just blushed as he then moved behind her to untie her arms from the chair. "You seriously need to get some training done if you want to call yourself part saiyan, look at you, you're all weak. The kid could easily beat you up."

"Who said I wanted to call myself anything to do with saiyan's?" She snapped back as she felt the ropes become looser. "And you seriously need to have a wash."

Once again he laughed as the girl finally stood up; she had a devilish smile on her face as she turned to face Raditz. "Shouldn't we go in to check to see if Gohan's still alive, he's with Vegeta after all and he doesn't seem the best person with children?"

"Nappa's with him so he will be fine." Raditz replied as he walked closer to the girl, "Do I really smell?"

"Yes, so get away from me." Raditz didn't move as he stared at Libyan directly in her eyes, his hand moved onto her cheek and slowly caressed it however jumped back as he heard Vegeta's laughter only seconds later.

"Am I interrupting one of your moments?" Vegeta asked as he raised an eye brow. "Remember Raditz she's not just your play thing, she's mine as well..."

"I'm neither of your play things," She growled as she pushed by the two older saiyan's. "I'm checking on Gohan."

**Authors note- Well I guess that's it now, I swear I'm updating this more frequently now I'm following a strict schedule. Hmm well I'm not sure what to say in my authors note thingy now, I can't say what I said last week now can I? **

**Well I still say click onto that lush little button down there, it's that button which controls the destiny of this weird story. Come on you have to click it, it's commanding and doesn't like it when you avoid it. Click it, you know it's your destiny, CLICK IT OR IT WILL EAT ME!**


	11. Listen to your daddy

The legend of the stolen hybrid

Yo no poseo nada, also means I own nothing (I think it means that anyway, my Spanish isn't that good) But it's true, DBZ does not and ever will belong to me!

Okay well I have updated but I'm not keeping to this chapter. Mainly cause I'm trying to get myself back into writing hence why it's baaaad and I need reviews so to write a decent chapter nine, I need reviews to simulate me. Her is the next chapter, I'm to lazy to spell and grammar check and Gohans speech is meant to be a bit crap, so is one of the peops down at the academy. I'm also going into a long time skip thingy for the next chapter as every story needs a time skip :P

Review please

Chapter nine – Listen to your daddy

After leaving the room with Vegeta and Raditz, Lib released a short little smile as she muttered under her breath. Slowly she walked towards the small living room where Nappa was sitting nearby the out cold Gohan, his head slowly lifted up as he heard his daughter approaching him and the child however he lowered it once again. She then sat down on a space on the floor as she faced her father.

"You should have run when I told you to.." Nappa said as he muttered to the ground

"But Da...I mean Nappa, You're the only family I have left, Vegeta and Raditz are a bit well I don't know how to say it but they are alright ish..." She explained as they watched the child squirm from the corner of her eyes. His body was rather bruised and blood seemed to be all around him. "Maybe I take that back, especially Vegeta, what the hell did he do to him.."

"It doesn't matter, the brat deserves a beating once in a while" Nappa replied darkly. "You are living with us now therefore you will follow the rules; you have to do whatever we say now"

"I'm not doing what those two perverts tell me to do" She growled. "Not until you treat Gohan with some respect and I'm not doing everything that they say. "

She watched as a cold smile crept out of her father's face, as she felt someone kick her hard on her back. Forcefully she turned around to see Vegeta's angry scowl before he roughly picked her up and pulled her close to him.

"You should listen to your daddy girl or you would end up looking like that." The prince replied as he moved his head over to face the little Gohan. He pushed his fist into her stomach causing her to gasp out a small amount of blood. "That's for calling me a pervert, I do what I would like to do to you girl, understand."

"No you're not..."

"Oh yes I bloody am, this is your punishment for disobeying." The Prince responded darkly as he threw her against the opposite wall. He then turned to face Raditz with a sinister smile. "Come on Raditz, don't you want to join in on teaching her a lesson for being rude about us."

Raditz looked at Vegeta before shaking his head, "I..can't..she's...well..., I don't want to ruin that pretty face."

"Fine the more fun for me, two beatings in one day. "

**(One day later)**

Gohan flickered his eyes open, every muscle within his body appeared to be sore. He moved his head gently to the side as he saw Libyan lying on the bed opposite his, her body appeared to be bruised as he slowly ignored the pain and sat up. Tears slipped down her eyes as she hugged the covers on her bed.

"Lib, what wrong?" He asked as he watched her cry. She turned her head to face him as she attempted to smile towards him.

"It's nothing kiddo, you're not scared of me anymore."

"I had dream but it's not real" He muttered as he fiddled with his fingers. "I'm sorry...I got scared."

"It's okay..."

"Veggie beat you up didn't he?" The toddler asked as he moved his head away from her, she could see tears forming in his eyes. "and...it's...my..fault."

"No, it was mine but I'm not letting him boss me about" She replied fiercely. "You know we're being sent to a training academy soon, apparently we're not ready to help purging planets and considering what happened last time, they're not taking any risks."

"Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know kiddo but I promise to look out for you, I won't let anyone hurt you whilst I'm there." Gohan slowly released a small smile from his face as he attempted to stand up however his body didn't seem to want to agree and the child fell back down once again.

"Can we be freiwnds fortever?"

"Absolutely,"

**(Two days later)**

It was early when the three full blooded saiyan's and the two half breeds approached a large dome shaped building, Waiting outside was an elderly man whose body still was rather muscular. His long silky grey hair flew down to his knees; his eyes were a cold grey whilst his face was delicately craved. It yelled out carefulness as each crease within his skin was carefully moulded as though he was a clay statue. He wore a cloak which resembled a dress whilst resting on his eyes were two separate scouters which flickered with numbers. To his right hand side and to his left were two identical men who appeared to look like blobs. Unlike the man in the middle, their facial features were not as carefully sculpted; they were not delicately carved but instead to have appeared as if a man smacked them with a hammer instead.

"Prince Vegeta, what an honour it is to see you again" The grey man sang as he stepped forwards, his eyes quickly met Nappa's and Raditz's before they moved back to the saiyan prince who held onto the girls tail tightly with his own.""You to Nap and Rad, and whose this little thing your highness? Is this your newest toy?"

"It's Nappa's brat, she's not my toy just yet, I'm waiting until she gets a bit stronger or me and Raditz will crush her." He replied as he pushed the girl forward, attached to her free arm was the little Gohan. "I need ya to train these two and I don't care about the brat's age, he needs more experience plus the girls the baby sitter for now."

"Yes Vegeta, do you have the money?"

"Here, take good care of them as I want her to be in perfect condition for when we return in less than two years time."

Vegeta turned around as from the corner of his eyes he watched the two blobs attach themselves to the half breed. He released a short smirk as their faces began to look in horror as the other two saiyan's walked forwards. Within a few minutes they were gone, leaving the two youngsters to be dragged into a place that resembled hell from the inside.

**(One day later)**

A loud siren went off as Libyan threw her pillow over her head. From the bed opposite the little Gohan watched as he copied her exact behaviour with a happy look upon his face however after five minutes, the door burst open as a bunch of men in uniform entered. Gohan screamed out in pain as one of them picked him of by his tail and released a short snicker as he drove his knee into the toddlers head before he threw him on the ground. He lifted his head up to see Libyan struggling within a hold of the other men; one gently ran his fingers up her body as she attempted to break free of the hold.

"Look we gotta perdy lil saiyan girl to destroy" the one touching her laughed, his hands moved down as he quickly grabbed her tail causing her to bend over sharply before he grabbed onto her rear. "We getta have fun wid this un and we can make long and painful."

"Stop men" A voice that was recognisable and filled with authority called out. Immediately the men stepped back as she fell to the ground, each one saluted the man. "She's the only female here with a restriction on, the saiyan's paid good money for us to keep her fresh and threatened to kill anyone who doesn't obey them and you know how ruthless they can get."

"Damn saiyan's, how the hell we meant to punish them then."

"You can still beat them, not anything sexually, counts to the brat as well."

"Well that's all the fun gone." The one holding onto the girl muttered as he threw her body onto the floor by the small child. She gently lifted her head up as she moved it towards him, forcing a smile from her tearing face as the men decided to leave them once again. A few tears slipped out of the Childs eyes as he stood up and waddled over to the girl before throwing his body onto hers. Gently she placed her arm around him.

"It's okay Gohan" She cried out as she gently placed her fingers throughout his hair before she kissed the back of it. "They won't hurt us."

"I'm not scared" He muttered. "I'm gonna protect you Lib"

She let of a soft chuckle before she ruffled his hair. "Sure thing kiddo, come on we need to get ready or those bullies will come back in again."

**(With the saiyan's)**

It was only yesterday when the three saiyan's dropped of the hybrids and already they appeared to be bored. Vegeta roughly rocked himself backwards and forwards on his chair whilst Raditz placed his fingers throughout his wild hair. Nappa just stood there, almost dense look as his finger smoothly crept up his noise before swirling it around. The prince's eyes flickered, as he stood up.

"Come on, stop being pathetic, let's go out there and purge another planet. We need to forget about the brats for two years and wait for them to be stronger."

**(Planet Earth- A couple of days ago)**

The mother watched from the kitchen window as the green man sat in a meditative posture. In her left hand was her trusted frying pan whilst in her right was her sweeping stick, she was prepared for the moment that monster will turn. Since his arrival all she did was watch him, worried for both her husband and the whole planet. Her eyes moved to the clock, slowly the second hand moved round, it was only twenty minutes ago since he arrived and Goku was not back yet.

In her head she thought where was he? He promised her that he was to protect her and her baby yet he couldn't do the job whilst that monstrosity was as their house. She walked towards the small door leading out of the house; the broom and frying pan were still in her hands as she got outside. Her eyes moved into the sky, hoping he would come but alas he still didn't fly down from that fluffy yellow cloud.

She waited ten more minutes, her eyes kept on that thing once again. She could see that her presence disturbed him as his eyes flickered open and his body stood up.

"He's coming" The monster growled as he's own eyes moved up into the blue sky. From a distance, a man standing on a yellow cloud began to emerge, within seconds the man threw his body of as he dived into the Earth below. Eventually he stood there with an alarmed look upon his face, his body moved into a defence posture whilst Piccolo laughed. "I'm not here to hurt you or your woman,"

"Then why are you here Piccolo?"

"I'm here to join you; I'm here to help you find your son."

**(Training academy, current time)**

The two hybrid saiyan's were wearing the white spandex's just like every other pupil within the training centre however they were treated differently from the moment they walked in the main hall. They entered together as they felt every eye from within on their bodies, more specifically on their tails. Gently they both wrapped them around their waist instead of letting them fall ever so slightly as the eyes still remained on them. They stood behind one human like creature except he had a tall and fearless look upon his face. Everyone one else continued to look forward at the instructors whilst the saiyan's looked around their surroundings. They listened to the men go on how it's not going to be easy, from the girls side she watched as the toddler shuffle from foot to foot, his fingers were playing with his other hand. Eventually they were set free for ten minutes before their first lesson. She felt the guards eyes still remain on her as she tossed her body around and faced the small child.

"Are those saiyan's?" They heard some other students ask each other. "I thought only a few remain."

"They're half-breeds" A guard chuckled from the right of the talking students. "It's the only way they can make their species survive by producing weak things which are half."

"But the kid, he's a bit young" A twelve year old boy said as he moved his eyes from him. His red hair glistened underneath the artificial lighting whilst a scowl appeared on his face. The guard walked away from the fighters in training. "I'm no longer the youngest "

An older boy to the left let of a small chuckle as his eyes kept on the girl. "I wonder how much she's worth to the saiyan's,"

"I would say a lot" A small plump pink boy whispered as he touched his noise. "She's the only female one left that they know of; I suggest we get them in our group..."

"Why? They are filthy monkey's which destroy planets" A girl in the corner of the group hissed, her eyes were facing the floor. "Okay, I get it, we are gonna purge planets and stuff and they are meant to be relatively strong..."

"Fine, it's settled." The older boy said as he began walking a few steps forward. "We need them if we want to get to the top and we are not the only group interested in them, Hapachi's group wants them."

The group of four walked over to the two, Libyan held onto a wary look upon her face as from two separate directions she noticed two groups walk towards them. One group were made up of all males, there were about seven of them who all appeared to be similar, then the other group which were further away were made up of people from different origins. Each one had a different shape. Gohan threw his body onto the ground whilst he started playing with his small feet.

"Saiyan's" The group leader of the masculine group called out, the leader placed his hand onto the girl's shoulder, forcing a smile upon his face. "I am Hapachi and this is my crew. We have decided to adopt you in it and we will strive and become victorious."

She watched as another member from that group forcefully picked up Gohan before placing him on his feet. She shook of his hand as she turned around and walked away. Gohan copied her actions from the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry, we are fine by ourselves"

"That's a mistake girl, we don't care what you are, and no one refuses us."

"Burt she did" Gohan mumbled as he turned back around once again. The other group began closing in on them whilst Libyan released a few drops of sweat from her face. Hapachi stared coldly at the two before he nodded his head. The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by the group, she watched as one of them moved quickly and kicked the toddler down onto the ground, placing pressure upon his head by placing his foot on top of it.

She felt the leader grab onto her neck as she attempted to fight him of, she noticed Gohan just stayed there, not even bothering to squirm. "For a saiyan, you're pretty weak,"

"Let go of them" The leader of the other group called out whilst they chuckled. Hapachi nodded his head once again as the boy with his foot on his head started to apply more pressure. Gohan began screaming as Hapachi then drove his fists into the girl's stomach.

"Don't...hurt...him" She cried out in pain as she noticed the guards watching but not doing anything to protect them. Gohan continued screaming as another boy grabbed onto his tail and began pressing down on it.

"GOD DAMN IT HAPACHI, LET GO OF THEM"

Hapachi just laughed once again. "You know I thought saiyan's were stronger."

"Well full saiyans are..." The other girl arrogantly said as she examined her finger nails.

"So they are half breeds, what an embarrassment." He laughed as he the other two boys continued hurting Gohan, he threw her down to the ground where the other boy quickly picked her up and pushed her behind him. "Ahh you ruin my fun"

"Stop hurting the kid"

"Nah, he's a little brat that doesn't belong here, obviously the saiyans want to kill him of." Hapachi laughed once again whilst the other boys continued causing more pain to him. The guards pressed the buttons on the scouters as they gathered around, an alarmed look suddenly appeared on their faces.

"The boy's power levels are rising" One of the guards said gobsmacked, "Let go of him, he's at a higher level then you."

"Please, he's just a child" Hapachi cockily replied as he instructed his group to continue. From the corner of his eyes, he heard the child let of an ear piercing scream which was not one that was caused by pain. He threw his body around to see the child throw the two members of his group that were attacking him halfway across the room, an angry scowl was upon the dark haired toddlers face as Libyan ran towards him.

"Gohan, calm down, it's okay." She whispered to him as she engulfed the little boy into a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"What did his power level get to?" The boy ordered the closest guard with a raised eyebrow.

"It's impossible; no child should be that strong." He whispered gobsmacked back. "Two thousand eight hundred, that's only four hundred behind the guards. He should be on two hundred if anything. That's what his base power was when he entered"

"Wait, the kids stronger then me when he's angry, what about the girl?"

"Yes, your two thousand seven hundred and your seventeen years old, he's not even three and already he's higher and no the girls weak."

The other boy looked towards his group whilst Hapachi's group stepped back and looked directly at each other.

"It's him," They all whispered at the same time. The leader walked towards Libyan and Gohan before releasing a friendly smile.

"We will look out for both of you, My names Sam and I'm from planet Sicfortana,."

"Libyan, planet Vegeta and Ocular nine, the kid is called Gohan, Planet Vegeta and Earth."

"The kids strong..."

"He's nowhere near as strong as Vegeta or my father."

**Authors note-**

**Heyyy you...YEAhHHH YOUUUU Click that button down below, you know which one I'm talking bout, that thingyyyy, DO IT IT WANTS YOU! Mainly so it can make me feel imulated to wite a decent chapter but still. PRESS THE BUTTON OR THE WORLD IS GONNA EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST NEXT TIME YOU HAVE IT! **

**Review **

**Review**

**Review **

**review**

**DO IT,DO IT,DO,IT**


	12. You can't do it again

The legend of the stolen hybrid

Yo no poseo nada, also means I own nothing (I think it means that anyway, my Spanish isn't that good) But it's true, DBZ does not and ever will belong to me!

I've updated but let me tell you that I found it hard to write. For some reason I have allowed myself to lose interesting in writing any of my fan fictions as I'm kind of suffering from writers block or something. So you people should know that this is another bad chapter as it was forced out of my hands. I refused to let myself go to sleep just so you can get another chapter and so that I might feel more stimulated. Let me tell you though, I feel inspired to write the next chapter for this now which is good I guess. Okay well I'm too lazy to do spelling and grammar checks and I'm also tired.

Well I have short time skips, not a long one like what I promised but that one is coming...I promise...

Review please

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter ten- You can't do it again**

(Six months later, Planet Earth, Son Residence)

Chi Chi stood from the kitchen window, her hand caressed her swollen belly as she watched the man she loved spar with the monster that used to be their enemy. She watched as Goku slammed his fist into the beings stomach whilst the being kicked him in the crotch. He crippled over in pain whilst the green man began laughing. She released a smile, underneath her hand she felt the rough kick of her hybrid baby within. Her eyes moved from the window to her belly as her smile grew bigger.

"I suppose you want to be a fighter like your daddy then, perhaps you can be a mixture of a fighter and a scholar and make your mummy happy as well." She whispered, her eyes moved back up as she saw the green man and Goku walking towards the kitchen door. Eventually the two entered, both with large grins upon their faces. "What are you two so happy about?"

"It was a good spar" Goku replied as he moved his hands behind his head whilst letting out a short chuckle. "I feel the baby becoming stronger; I think it's almost time."

**(Meanwhile at the training academy)**

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" The sound of teenagers screamed. A small boy stood in the centre, his body was roughly pushed forward by those on the outskirts of the circle. His onyx hair glistened under the bright artificial lighting and he swiftly wrapped his tail around his waists.

"GOHAN" A loud female voice called out from the outside of the circle, the boy tossed his body around, looking for the only one of his kind within that camp but all he could see was her head bopping up and down. "GOHAN, DON'T DO IT"

"Come on saiyan, FIGHT" Hapachi roared as he pushed the toddler further forward before he dragged his hand down onto the Childs face. "WHERE'S YOUR GROUP NOW, THEY LEFT YOU, YOU'RE THE NO GOOD BABY."

"Shut up" Gohan cried as he stepped back. "Let me go, let me see Lib"

"Not until you fight, COME ON SHOW US THE AMAZING STRENGTH THAT YOU ARE SUPPONSLY MEANT TO HAVE." He yelled as he threw the child further forward. "FIGHT ME SAIYAN BRAT, FIGHT ME SON GOHAN"

"No" He cried once again.

"STOP IT HAPACHI" Libyan yelled sternly. "LET HIM GO."

"Not until he either fights me or..." He replied as he picked the child up by his arm, an evil smirk appeared upon his face as he looked towards where she was standing within the crowd. "...you go out with me."

The whole hall went silent for just a few seconds, waiting for a reply from the half saiyan girl, a pathway between the two emerged. She appeared to have a stunned look upon her face as she quickly let of an unhappy look.

"GO ON GOHAN, FIGHT HIM!"

"I take that as a no then..." He harshly threw the child down onto the floor as he released a blood thirsty smile. "Well then, let's have some fun"

**(On Earth same day) **

"Come on Chi Chi, push" Goku called out as her hands were placed firmly into his, she squeezed them tightly as she continued screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING" She screamed louder at him. "I WANT...TO...SEE...YOU...DO...THIS..."

"Well it's not my turn to do that, I thought I would have this time..."

**(Training academy)**

His eyes flickered open; slowly he raised his head as he looked around. He was in a room all by himself. It was dark and there was no light penetrating through the windows, above him the light bulb was of. The saiyan child yawned as he stood up, his body was weak, it felt sore. His eyes once again scanned around the unfriendly room, looking for one of his only friends.

"Libyan" He called out as he stepped forwards. "Libyan, where are you?"

Across the room, he heard the sound of a door click open. His eye moved towards the direction as the light flickered on. The man with the long silver hair gracefully walked in as his eyes moved towards the child, gently releasing a smile.

"Where's Libyan?" He asked as he moved closer towards the man.

"It does not matter Son Gohan, just save the fighting till lesson time."

**(Earth, One week later)**

Gently the new mother rocked her silent baby girl backwards and forwards, her eyes kept onto the closed eyes of the week year old as she released a kind and caring smile. Across the room her father sat as he watched his only daughter rocking his second grandchild back and forth. He too held the same smile as Chi Chi.

"I have to go Chi" The ox king said as he forced his large body up from the chair, she lifted her head up and stared at her father for a few seconds before she lowered her head back down again and whispered to her baby girl. He turned his large body away as he strolled out of the small cottage.

Her eyes still kept on her baby, still gently rocking her backwards and forwards. She waited for a response as she gently squeezed the baby's cold hands. "Are you cold?" The mother asked as she stood up. She carried the newborn over to a small crib in the corner of the room where she picked up a pink blanket and carefully wrapped the child up in it before she set her back down into the crib. ""That's better, isn't it my little princess?"

She stared back down to the baby girl as she stroked her cheeks, gently with her other hand she rocked the crib backwards and forwards before she turned around and left the room.

**(With Gohan)**

From outside a large door, Gohan waddled across the clean floor. Slowly he reached up and placed his hand on the small door knob and gently turned it. His hand was shaking slightly as he pushed the door open; he felt everyone's eyes fall onto his small body as he continued to walk in. They swiftly turned their heads back to the front of the academy room whilst he sat down next to the other half breed saiyan.

The boy blinked whilst a green alien talked to the class, his eyes moved to the person sitting in front of him as they turned around and shot the boy with a cold stare.

"Enough of me talking about techniques, let's see how some of your fighting styles have developed." The green alien howled as he walked towards the saiyan boy, a cold smile emerged upon his face as he was within the Childs reach. "This includes you monkey, I want you to fight someone else other then Libyan."

"I will fight him" Sam called out from behind the hybrid. His hair glistened under the artificial. "I will actually make you do some work unlike her"

"Good" The teacher replied as he turned around and moved across the room to a small chair. "I shall watch from here."

The rest of the students stood up and split into their groups, most began fighting whilst a few hid behind everyone else and began talking. Gohan and Sam moved over to empty space in front of the instructor where both moved into defensive stances. Sam then moved his body into a more offensive stance as he released a short grin towards the saiyan hybrid.

"Let's dance" He mocked as from the corner of his eye he watched as Libyan struggled to move, the instructor moved his hand over his head as he tried to suppress the laughter. Sam moved in for the attack whilst Gohan managed to dodge each and every one of his strikes.

"Monkey fight back" The instructor hissed whilst Gohan flew into the air to dodge a low kick. The child landed back onto the ground as he watched Sam's behaviour carefully. Once again Sam went in for the attack and Gohan dodged it. He quickly moved towards his opponent's side before the toddler began his own attack. He jumped up into the air; his foot collided with Sam's face as he blinked once again. It felt as though his entire body tightened as he froze in mid air. The boy attempted to move as he felt Sam's fist slam his head back down to the ground. The boy attempted to stand up, his head started to become lighter as a few drops of sweat slipped down his face, his eyesight went blurry as he began convulsing backwards and forwards.

Libyan turned her head around as he released the high pitched scream from which she had heard before, she ran from where she was fighting as everyone paused and watched the saiyan hybrid have his fit. Sam looked at her confused as she pushed him away, she knelt down and placed her arms onto his and attempted to stop the convulsions.

"COME ON GOHAN, YOU CAN'T DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE" She cried as shook the child. "STOP IT,"

"What's happening?" Sam asked as the instructor skilfully ran from the room. Each and every one of the pupils inside kept their beady eyes on the hybrid saiyan, each with the same expression. Libyan lifted her face to reveal tear filled eyes. "This isn't the first time is it Lib?"

"We don't know...last time he did this he said... that I killed him...and he watched it..." Her head lowered back down onto the child as he continued to convulse. "But he said it was a dream."

_*(Gohans mind)*_

_He watched as his mother continued to rock the baby dressed in pink backwards and forwards. Behind her left shoulder, a small portrait rested upon the wall, on it was him and his parents. The three of them were smiling like a bunch of fools. His father walked up towards it and gently picked it up before he walked over to a small cabinet where a box was sitting; it was labelled memories of Gohan. Next to the box was another photo but this time he had been replaced. His parents both still had the same grin upon their faces however there was loss within their eyes. He picked it up and hung it where the old portrait once rested before he went back to the box and carried it to grandpa Gohans shrine. _

_He then blinked; it was night time at his old house. For a brief second he watched as his mother cried herself to sleep that night, his father wrapped his arms around her waist however she pushed it of and moved further away from him. Tears fell from both their eyes as Goku lifted his head up to see the empty crib opposite their bed. _

_The saiyan hybrid was then in a different surrounding, there was a familiar scent that filled the air however the location appeared to be new to him. He was standing in the middle of a small desert planet, to his left were fellow classmates, and then to his right was a bunch of prisoners. The instructor laughed evilly as he watched to see who was to pass their class. He turned his body around, everyone was hesitant except him. For some reason he thirsted for the satisfaction to kill. He wanted to take one's life away; slowly he lifted up his arm, pointing at all of them. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he released an energy ball which engulfed them all. Other class members watched as the saiyan hybrid killed defenceless people, Gohan's eyes moved up to the sky._

_From above he saw a silver like button rest in the sky, his body froze as he felt an intriguing sensation fill throughout his body. His eyes began to bulge as his body started becoming bigger. Hair started to spread across his body as it became more ape like._

"_Kill them all, Son Gohan" was the last thing he heard when it all went blank._

**(Earth,)**

A loud shriek filled the son residence; it was followed by the sound of hysteric crying. The crying of a mother in despair. From outside the house Goku stopped his training. He ran inside thinking that his mate was in danger however when he reached her, he relaxed. He then looked over to the thing that she screamed at, it was coming from their daughter's cot.

"Is there a spider in there or something?" Goku asked whilst Chi Chi continued to cry. She shook her head as Goku walked closer towards the baby. The man then looked down at his daughter to see that she was resting peacefully; he gently moved his hand down to the babies hand and touched it. It was cold, not like how it was in the past. "What's the matter princess?"

"She's...de...de..dead..." Chi Chi stuttered from behind. "Can't...you..sense...it"

Goku looked up at her as he gulped; he tried to feel the babies once low power level however there was nothing. The full blooded saiyan collapsed to the ground, a ghostly look emerged upon his face. Chi Chi walked past him, gently she picked up the lifeless body of the baby, tears from her own cheeks slipped onto her face as for the last time she rocked her girl backwards and forwards. Goku stood up and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"First...we...lost...Gohan...now...we...lost her..."

"She can't be dead" Goku said, "We only just got her..."

"She's...gone..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors note-**

**Once again I apologise for this. **

**Ohhhhhh I thinkies I should tell you which story I'm forcing myself to update next...drum roll please...It's going to be...ALL THE LITTLE BIT HARDER...**

**Anyways, you see that button down below, it loves you. It's going to get some sick pleasure from you clicking it and reviewing, It wants to marry you and it's what it wants...I only know this as I can speak button as well as many other things such as baby and whale. **

**Review **

**Review**

**COmeeee on pleaseeee**

**Review **

**review**

**It wants you so badly :P **


	13. We have your back Saiyan

**The Legend of the stolen hybrid**

**I own nothing accept my two front teeth...and the rest of them **

**Okay well I posted a poll and so far this fanfiction is the one that the majority of people want me to update. Now If you all want to go and vote on it if you haven't feel free. If I get more people to vote on it, I'm thinking of updating the two with the highest percentage on Tuesday. And I think I can guess which two they are. :P**

**Okay well I posted a poll and so far this fanfiction is the one that the majority of people want me to update. Now If you all want to go and vote on it if you haven't feel free. If I get more people to vote on it, I'm thinking of updating the two with the highest percentage on Tuesday. And I think I can guess which two they are. :P It will make me update quicker and if it wasn't for wolfafterthe moon's review I wouldn't have felt stimulated to update for another two months :S More time skips again but I don't want to focus on everyday of his life. Also like normal my spelling and grammar hasn't been checked so I hope it's okay for ya all. It's a short chapter but I've already written over half the words for the next one. They would have been in the same chapter but there is a time skip which I can't have Gohan acting like a five year old for. :D**

**Well here is my next chapterrr of The Legend of the stolen hybrid**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter eleven- **We have your back Saiyan

The seconds turned into minutes which turned into days. The mother still watched the empty crib, whilst her baby was placed in a small wooden box. She wore only black, her hair which was normally tied back gently flew down past her shoulders. Her eyes moved over to the window where a large plane with the capsule corporation symbol touched down on her property. She watched as Goku went to greet Bulma, Roshi and the rest of their friends as she too made her way to greet them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Bulma grimly said as Chi Chi attempted to release a short smile which only looked pained. Yamcha moved his hand onto her shoulder as she began releasing some tears. Eventually all that were coming to the funeral arrived at the household and the small crowd walked up to a small little coffin. Kami stood behind the wooden box, his eyes moved down to the ground whilst they all took their seats. Chi Chi and Goku sat at the front; she buried her head behind her hands as she wiped away the tears that were forming from within.

The green god began speaking, everyone watched as they attempted to hold it together. Each and every one of them knew that it was impossible to wish her back as the cot death was a natural cause. Krillin buried his head into his hands, gently muttering why them. Why should they lose their own children? Both were gone yet they held hope that Gohan was alive and well but at times like this only the worse could have been thought. The day Gohan disappeared was the day he died to them. They were never to get him back whilst the monsters who have him still roamed riot across the universe.

The mother continued to cry a thousand tears as the funeral service was finished. They all gathered around Goku and Chi Chi whilst Bulma was the only one to embrace the Son woman in a tight hug.

"You can stay with us if you want to Chi." She comforted as her best friend continued to cry. The two stepped away from each other as Chi Chi nodded her head in agreement. Yamcha moved up closer to the girls as he looked down on her, his mouth began to open as he released a small smile.

"We will look after both of you." Yamcha added as he wrapped his arms around Bulma, a red blush appeared on her face. "It's the least we can do."

**Two Years later, **

"GOKU, GET ALL THE STUFF TOGETHER, WE'RE VISITING BULMA AND YAMCHA" Chi Chi roared throughout the Son household. Gently she placed a few items in her bag as she moved over to the mirror to apply lipstick. She stared at her own reflection; she was young, alive and a mother. She looked better then what she did this time two years ago after the loss of her daughter and her son being kidnap. Now she was bright and shining.

She heard the sound of rushed footsteps come down the stairs and the mother smiled. Life has improved since then. Now she was in a family and no longer a couple, she walked out to the stair case where she saw Goku standing, in one hand was a one year old who appeared to look almost identical to his father whilst in the other hand was a bag with baby essentials pushed into it.

"Are my boy's ready to go then?" She asked as Goku nodded his head. He placed the baby boy into the mother's hands as they walked out into the open land. Goku called for his yellow cloud and the family of three were off to visit their friends.

An hour later the three arrived at Capsule Corporation. They made their way over to the front door where they rang the bell, within seconds Yamcha opened the door. He appeared to be worn out as sweat gently slithered down his face.

"You okay Yamcha" Goku asked as they entered the house.

"It's hectic planning the wedding...especially with the baby." He panted as the door slowly shut behind them. Goku and Chi Chi both laughed as they heard the footsteps of someone running around the house. "That will be Bulma making her way down with Hayden."

"Perhaps you two should have waited till after the wedding." Chi Chi joked as the baby boy in her arms released a little burp.

"Well the little monster didn't want to wait: she was desperate to come into the real world." Bulma joked as she appeared next to her fiancé with a little girl in her arms. The one year olds face resembled Bulma's whilst her hair was the colour of Bulma's mums. The girl let of a sweet little smile whilst the boy in Chi Chi's arms copied her. "Let's put these two in the playpen and they could enjoy their little _date_ together whilst we catch up."

"Yes well I think Goten's a little bit hungry so we will have to feed him up."

"He sure does take after Goku." Bulma laughed as they began walking towards the sitting room.

Chi Chi sighed as she lowered her head to the floor. "Gohan was the same."

**Training Academy, in space**

Gohan sighed as he hid around the corner; his breathing went at a rapid pace whilst he stayed on alert. He felt them coming closer; he couldn't let them get him so he began his running once again. He moved his small legs as fast as he could as he ran throughout the hall ways; he had to get to the others before it was too late. He had to get there before Hapachi and his gang got him.

He continued to run, his tail swayed behind him as he heard the footsteps of a group of people running towards them. He continued to look forward instead of turning around and looking behind.

"COME BACK MONKEY, WE WANT TO HAVE SOME FUN" Hapachi roared as Gohan moved faster. All of a sudden he felt a sudden pain as he collapsed to the ground. He attempted to turn his head around where he saw Hapachi holding onto his tail. Tears slipped from his eyes as he attempted to hide the pain however it wasn't working. "I got you now."

"Please..." Gohan cried. "Please...let...me...go..."

"But we spent all this time trying to catch you; I'm not letting you go now." Hapachi laughed as his group surrounded them. "No it's time for some fun half breed."

"No" Gohan cried as the boy pressed down on his tail. He let of a loud scream that no one responded to. "Pl..please stop."

"Your gangs not here to protect the little baby boy."

"Pl..pl...please...gewt of my tail."

Hapachi laughed. "The funs only just beginning monkey"

Gohan squealed as the older boy placed all of his weight on top of the saiyan, roughly he pinched the boy's tail before he pulled out a clump of his fur. Gohan screamed loudly, his eyes filled with tears as another person joined in with the plucking of the fur.

"Stop it" He heard the demanding voice of Sam yell out as the half-breed lifted his head and released a smile. He felt the weight of Hapachi disappear as he continued to look at his saviour, then he felt a sudden pain on his tail as his eyes shut. His head slammed to the ground as Sam launched his body at the over grown bully, knocking him into the wall. Hapachi's team began cheering for their leader as they left the saiyan unconscious on the floor.

"STOP IT" Libyan screamed as she ran past the saiyan half-breed towards Sam and Hapachi fighting each other. "You can't afford to get into any more trouble."

"Get Gohan out of here." Sam growled as he punched Hapachi in the face. "NOW WOMAN"

"Fine" She mumbled under her breath as she turned around and picked up the five year old boy. Quickly she ran away from the fighting, not wanting to get caught once again. She hated this place, she hated Hapachi and everyone in here that wanted to make little Gohan suffer. She grew as a fighter from it though, now she was confident that she could possibly take on Raditz and cause him a little bit of harm. She hated the saiyans for dumping them here but then again she thanked them. If it wasn't for them, she and Gohan wouldn't have grown in power.

She entered her shared bedroom with the rest of their gang and placed Gohan down on his bed. She watched him carefully as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"You can rest now kiddo. Everything's going to be fine."

"Is it now Libyan?" A cold hearted voice that the half-breed girl instantly recognised. Slowly she turned her head around to see three sets of eyes, her mouth parted as she gasped.

"Vegeta...Nappa...Raditz.." She muttered as Vegeta's and Raditz's eyes moved up and down her body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We've come to take you away from this place." The prince plainly said as he walked towards her. His hand moved onto her cheek as he smiled at the girl. "You're looking better; you've got a bit of muscle on you now."

"Shut up." She blushed as she shoved his hand of her face. "So we're leaving."

"Well not exactly we." Raditz said as he moved closer to the girl, the same smile was on his face as what was on Vegeta's. Nappa diverted his eyes where he looked down at the sleeping half breed. "It's gonna be you and us, the brats staying a couple years more."

"I'm not leaving without him." She growled, the three saiyan's just laughed as Raditz grabbed onto the girl.

"Tough luck." Vegeta hissed as he knocked the girl out. "Keep a good hold of her Raditz; we don't want to lose our prize possession now."

"Yes your highness." Raditz mocked whilst Vegeta sent him a death glare. "We need to go before he wakes up."

"The best thing you've said all day, come on let's get going."

**One hour later**

The half breed opened his eyes; his room was pitch black as the five year old child stood up and walked towards the light switch.

"Libyan?" He called out as he pressed the button. The lights flickered on as he began searching the room. However there was nothing. "LIBYAN"

"She's gone kid. " The voice of Sam said as he stumbled into the room. His body was beaten, dry blood surrounded his lips and bruises appeared to be forming around both eyes. Behind him the rest of his group followed him into the room, they all had dry blood on their bodies however none of them were in the same state as their leader. "Headmaster told us so when we were getting punished."

"But why, WHY WOULD SHE LEAVE WITHOUT ME?" Gohan cried as Sam picked up the five year old and embraced him in a hug. "She..said...she...was...going...to...be...here."

"I know Gohan but if you were given a chance to leave, you will be out here in seconds. And you wouldn't turn back no matter who was left behind."

"I..wanna be with her." He growled as he lifted his head and stared at Sam directly in his eyes. "I want to escape...I want to get out of here."

A smile appeared on Sam's face as well as the members of their gang. Each gathered around Sam and Gohan and sat down in a circle.

"And we will Gohan, I promise you that." Sam replied whilst the others all looked directly at each other. His eyes met with the pink haired girl as she opened her mouth, waiting for Sam to finish of speaking. "No matter how many times we get caught and punished, I promise you that we will escape."

"We have your back Saiyan."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Anddd that's it people of Earth. The next chapter should be on about Tuesday or Wednesday but it depends which story gets the most votes on my poll. **

**As I speak button fluently it's ordering me to tell you to review or else...when I asked it or else it wouldn't reply and only told me if I don't tell you it's going to do something that I will regret such as...I'll leave that to you. Just SAVE ME AND PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THE BUTTON SAID SO!**

**GOHAN-TO-THE-MAX**


	14. Screaming Like A Baby

**The legend of the stolen hybrid**

**Me Own nothing**

**Okay everybody, I'm really sorry I didn't update Tuesday or Wednesday like when I promised. I feel really bad but I guess you can't help being in hospital. This chapter is very rushed due to me only getting out of hospital earlier today and I'm being even more lazy with it as I'm in pain still and somehow the pains affecting how my head works...I mean for once I have a reason other then I'm to lazy:P **

**I know, I know, I broke a promise...I'm really really really sorry people of Earth. This chapter is a short one again as of the reasons stated above. Haha I said last time I worte half the words for this chapter but I got confused and thats for my other story...my bad people. I will re edit this chapter and the others when I'm feeling better and I don't have any stupid exams.**

**Anyway please Review **

**Chapter twelve- Screaming like a baby**

**Two years later**

The seven year old half breed saiyan was chained up against the wall; in front of him the guards of this institution stood. Each and every one of them held onto a smirk which only meant danger. Scattered across the room also chained up was his fellow comrades, the hybrid released a smirk which would make Vegeta proud. One guard walked up to him before he punched the hybrid in his gut.

"When will you lot learn that you will not escape from this place." The guard growled as he pushed his fist back into the hybrids stomach. Drops of blood splattered out of his mouth as the boy still attempted to smile.

"It's...worth...a...try..." Gohan hissed as his tongue licked his lips. He tasted the sweet blood as his eyes moved over to the opposite side of the room. There Sam was chained up. He too was smiling as he was proud with the hybrids achievement as one guard then began to beat the older boy.

"Leave the half breed and Sam in here, the rest have been punished enough." The head master barked as he watched the others get released from their chains. "We all know who the two behind it are so it's only fair that they should be punished for their idiotic leadership skills."

The pink haired girl quickly shot Gohan and Sam a short look as she continued to walk forward out of the room. The others left without looking back thus leaving Gohan, Sam, six out of ten guards and the headmaster in the room. The headmaster strolled backwards and forwards as he finally made up his mind. "You two will be in here for two days after you've been beaten to near death, and in those two days you will not have any access to food."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT." Sam yelled loudly as he coughed up a slight amount of blood. "HE'S A SAIYAN, HE NEEDS TO EAT."

"Exactly, the worse punishment for a saiyan, restrict their food." The head master laughed as he walked towards the door. "You two need to learn that you will not escape from this place no matter how hard you try. Guys you can continue the beating of them."

"With pleasure boss."

**Planet Earth**

The two three year olds stumbled throughout the capsule corporation mansion. Goten followed behind Hayden as he attempted to catch up with the blond toddler. Eventually he threw his body on top of her as he knocked her down to the ground. The girl began screaming loudly as her eyes began to swell up. Goten then rolled of her as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Iws oktay." He muttered as the girl continued to scream loudly, she sat up as the tears still fell from her eyes. Quickly she hit Goten across the face as she began crying even more, Goten started crying as they both heard the sound of rushed footsteps.

"Mummy." The little girl screamed as Bulma carefully picked her up. Yamcha came over to Goten and picked him of the ground, both trying to comfort the youngsters.

"I wish Chi Chi and Goku hurry back from their holiday." Yamcha whined as Goten stopped crying. "He's a strong little boy but he's really clumsy and he hurts our little princess."

"Yamcha, don't be like that. They're only having fun and anyway he can't help being half alien." Bulma sighed as the two carried the three year olds to the lab. Gently they placed them in the small playpen where the two sat staring at each other. "Haven't you got a baseball match to get to?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. See you and the terrible duo later,." Yamcha yelped as he kissed his wife on her cheeks. He then ran out the room leaving Bulma alone with Hayden and Goten. She moved over to her lab bench where she begun looking at her blue prints.

"I'm going to help you get your older brother back Goten." The woman said determined. "I'm going to make a space craft for your dad, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin to go bring him back to us."

**Later that day, Space with Gohan**

Sam lifted his head to the half breed beaten badly; he was worse of then what he normally was for one of his punishment. The leader sighed as he let of a little moan. "Gohan...perhaps we should stop trying to escape"

The half breed lifted his head up and forced a smile as he laughed. "I'm..not...giving...up...I need to see Libyan."

"It's been two years, she'll be better off now."

"No.." Gohan cried. "She's...with...the..saiyans...I...want...to...be...with...her."

"Your only a kid, you shouldn't be almost beaten to death every time you do something wrong, you should go back to being a good boy, you're going to get it worse with what you are."

"No" He rumbled back. "I'm a saiyan...I can handle myself."

"Sure kiddo believe whatever you want to believe."

"I..CAN...I..PROVED...IT."

Sam continued to look at the child doubtfully as the boy lowered his eyes to the ground. He sighed, if Lib was here they wouldn't be in this much trouble every other week however she left them to be reunited with the rest of her kind. She was the one who left him here yet he still wanted to be with her, she was like his mother or an older sibling who raised him. However Sam knew that the two only knew each other for a short time before their bond was made. He knew about Gohan being taken away from his family and he hated the saiyan's for doing so. He hated them from taking Lib away from both him and Gohan as well as them mistreating the boy and leaving him to be harmed in a place like this.

**Two days later**

For the last two days, Gohan and Sam stayed attached to the wall. Both were physically week as the guard roughly released the chains making the two fall instantly to the floor. Both cried out in pain as their bodies rammed into floor and let of a whimper as they were roughly picked up and taken straight to the medical centre where they were quickly treated. The purple nurse smiled as she moved her hand over Gohans wounds.

"You boy's better start behaving." She joked whilst Gohan glared at her, she continued to laugh as her hand moved over the rest of the hybrids body, a purple light was emitted from them as she moved over a wound. "You know I better teach this trick to you."

"Really , would you mam?" Gohan asked politely as she just chuckled. "Do you want to learn it Sam?"

"Nah, unlike Gohan, I'm a man and I have balls..."

"So why were you crying like a child when getting punished"

"Shut it kiddo, you know full well that you were screaming like a baby. Calling for your precious Libyan...wanting to get her back into your life."

"SHUT UP" The boy yelled as he stood up. The nurse stepped back towards the older boy."I'm getting her back, I promised to look out for her."

The nurse continued to laugh as she hurried Sam out of the room. Then Gohan was left with her as she began teaching him how to heal others and self.

**Meanwhile with Sam**

Sam continued to walk the corridors of the institution alone, alert in case any guards or Hapachi's team were out to get any lone students. He continued to walk quickly as he reached his own groups large dorm, gently he opened the door where he was greeted by a pink blur throwing it's arms around him. The girl looked up at him with a smile as her cherry lips started to part.

"Where's the half breed?" She asked in a caring tone, she avoided to look into his eyes as she stepped away from her leader. "He's not still in there is he?"

"No." Sam replied as he closed the door behind him. The rest of his group gathered around whilst he released a smile. "I never thought I would see the day where you truly act as though a saiyan is one of your kind Sekkai"

"He's different." She snapped back. "So was Libyan until she left him to join the rest of them,"

"Chill Sekkai, chill" Sam joked as he lifted his hands into the air. "Gohan's learning a healing technique from the nurse...I guess she feels pity for him."

A sixteen year old plump boy who was pink began laughing as he moved a strand of his purple hair from his eyes. "Of course she would...He's like all the instructors favourite then he is the guards least favourite and they are the ones who are truly meant to punish us. Even the head teacher has a soft spot for him though he attempts to hide it."

"Exactly Futoi." Sekkai agreed as she heard the door begin to open once again. She was first to turn her head around to the door as she walked towards it. "He's back."

Gohan pushed the door open as he, just like Sam, was engulfed by a hug. Only this time the seven year old was picked up and dragged into the room by the bashful pink haired girl. Gohan growled at her whilst she ignored it and held onto the little boy for a few more seconds, and then she placed him to the ground.

"I hate your good hearing." He muttered under his breath. "You know when I put my hand on the door handle then you go and attack me."

"Well you should be more alert."

"Yes mum." The boy mocked as he released a smirk. "We're going to escape from this dump and I promise you it will work. Tomorrow is the day, mark my words."

Sam laughed at the boy's willpower as he quickly grabbed onto the seven year old and embraced him in a tight hold. Gohan began squirming whilst he just laughed. "Leave the escape plan to me kid, whenever you take charge we get caught."

**Next morning**

Gohan tossed in his bed as Sam, Sekkai and Futoi sat by his bed. The three continued to play a game of rock, paper and scissors as they were deciding who was to wake up the half breed saiyan today. A large grumble was emitted from his stomach as the girl attempted to hid back her laughter. Sam sighed as the other two stepped further away from the child as he gently shook the boy.

"Wake up Gohan, today's the day for _your _big escape." He said as he put on an artificial smile. Gohan groaned as he tossed his body around and Sam sighed. His eyes moved onto the tail that was hanging out from the bed. "You leave me with no choice."

"OUCHHH" The half breed screamed in pain as he shot up from his bed, his eyes moved onto Sam as he snarled at the older boy. Tears slipped from his eyes as he quickly wiped them. "That hurt."

"That's what you get half breed" Sekkai muttered as she and Futoi began walking out the door. "You two get changed and meet us in the hall."

"Yes mother." Sam and Gohan joked as she threw them a blank spandex and some armour. The other two left leaving the two leaders to get changed quickly. Shortly after the others left, the two remaining walked towards the hall of which their operation was taking place.

"Let's make history and be the first ones to escape from this hell hole."

**Authors note**

**Hehe Gohan's all grown up now :'( well not really as he's seven but still :P I have a new poll for pairings for this story only so please tell me what you all think :D**

**And I would like to say thank you for all of my reviews. AND OMFG, THE LEGEND OF THE STOLEN HYBRID HAS REACHED 100 REVIEWS... I'm so happy that I can cry...I never thought this story would get 100...well not until like chapter fifty. **

**And the 100****th**** reviewer was the one and only...drum roll please...KAKAROT SON...He was my 100****th**** reviewer on my other story...I gotta say better luck becoming my next 100****th**** reviewer the ultimate saiyan ever Gohan...you have to beat KAKAROT SON! You should check out his fics...they are sweet :D**

**Please continue this happiness be reviewing :D**

**Thank you all**

**Gohan-to-the-Max**


	15. Unlucky for some

**The legend of the Stolen Hybrid**

Once again I shall say that I will never own Dragonballz and that's why I'm writing fanfiction.

I'm really sorry that it's been ages since I last updated, I've kinda recovered from hospital but now I'm spending loads of time studying and I only wrote this chapter in like an hour whish for me makes it a very rushed chapter so it might not be any good. I can't wait till the exams are out of the way so then I can easily relax with mates and then write more for my stories :P When I have no exams left to worry about, I promise you all I will sort out spelling and grammar mistakes but until then you have to make do with the rough copies of everything until I'm able to reread and check :P

Well umm here is the next chappie, please review :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-;-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Chapter thirteen- Unlucky for some**

Gohan stared at Sam and Sekkai; they began leading the way as they carefully and quietly as they steeped throughout the hallways. The five members of their group copied their action as Gohan was directly behind Sam. Each step was constructed in a careful manner, none wanting to get too caught once again. They walked as silent as they possibly could as they went up the stairs and through another hospital like hallway, at the end of the corridor was a set of three doors. One they knew they would get caught due to it leading to the staff dorms whilst the other two were the way out of this place.

They knew this only because of Sam stealing the blue prints to the dump before they were caught for their last attempt at sneaking out. He lifted up his hand and signalled for the group to divide and the other group go through to the other door. They all knew that after two rooms it would join back together in the form of a training room but they only split just in case the guards were strolling. Gohan, Sam, Sekkai and Futoi went through the door on the left whilst the other four went through the other. Each one continued to sneak as Sam carefully placed his hand on the door knob, gently turning it as he walked into the room.

Gohan assessed the room quickly as he nodded his head. It was clear so they continued to advance. The room was filled with old chairs and tables, each and everyone stacked up in a high pile, dust gathered on top of them as Gohan ran his fingers along it.

"Shit." Sam muttered softly as he suddenly stepped back. Gohan and Sekkai both shot him a confused look as Futoi scratched his nose. "Look over there, a sleeping guard."

"Well knock him out Einstein."

"Will do Sekkai." Gohan whispered as he sneaked up behind the guard sleeping on the loose chair. Without taking a second longer, the half breed pressed down on a pressure point in the neck afterwards he wacked him in the head. "Let's get through this door and see if the others had any trouble."

The four gently opened the door as they ended up walking into an old training room. The room was large; it was bigger than the training rooms they used now. The four continued to walk forwards where they noticed the rest of the gang.

"Any problems?"

"Nope, none." A boy similar aged to Sam said. They continued walking forward when they heard the sound of a door open from behind them. Each and everyone turned their bodies around to see ten guards walk into the training room; a huge grin was upon each and every one of their faces.

"Looks like we caught you." The guard at the front said as they all moved towards the children. "Let's go to the chamber,"

"No."Sam barked. "We're going to stand and fight."

"Very well then." The leader once again replied as he laughed. The others began to charge the group whilst Gohan and Sam immediately moved into a defensive posture, Sekkai soon followed behind them as the others appeared to be lost and confused.

Gohan was first to break the formation, two guards appeared to come after him and Sam as the boys began defending themselves. Gohan dodged most of the attacks as he quickly kicked one of the guards in the crotch, the other snuck up behind him and attempted to grab onto his tail. Sekkai noticed the potential attack and as she jumped in the air she released a Ki blast which hit the man about to grab the hybrids tail. The guard fighting her grabbed onto her leg and slammed her body down to the ground, she attempted to stand up as she struggled to get the man of her.

"Get of her." Sam roared as he pushed back one of his guards, both were engaged in hand to hand combat, the guards kept getting in most of the hits as he dodged them. Two from their group began running as they went through the way they came, two guards followed behind them whilst the others were beginning to be pushed into a circle.

Gohan appeared to be the only one who was getting hits in that damaged them however the guards still seemed to get their fair amount of strikes in.

"COME ON." Gohan roared as the group were beginning to be pressed up against the wall, others began panting rapidly as the remaining guards surrounded them. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE."

"Monkey boy, can't you see the rest of them are tired?" The leader laughed as the steeped closer to them. "Not even Sam can keep up with us."

"I...can..." He gasped as he held onto a wound on his stomach; blood surrounded his spandex as he coughed. Sam then fell to the floor where Sekkai quickly cradled him.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take all of you on by myself." Gohan cockily stated as he steeped in front of the group who appeared to be cowering. The all felt the boy steadily raise his power level as he moved his hands to his side.

"Kaaaa" The boy began to chant as the lead guard smirked. "MamahaaaamaaaaHAAAAAA"

The blue energy beam moved towards the guard each one of them quickly moved to the side as another energy beam from behind them collided with the boy's. Eventually both users allowed the energy beams to calm down as the room appeared to become dusty. The dust quickly settled as he was able to see in front of him.

"You missed me half breed."

**Before the fight started, In a one way mirror**

The head master sat down on a seat; behind him were three large shadows. A smile was upon his face as he watched as Sam's group walked into the room; they were immediately joined by the other four from their group.

"As you said, they would fall for the trap." The head master laughed. "This will make your reunion with Gohan all the little bit funnier."

"Exactly, I'm hoping he has improved drastically."

**Back to the fight**

"Damn it." Gohan panted as he was roughly picked up and slammed back into the floor. He let of a slight screech of pain whilst the others watched. A smile crept over his face as he attempted to stand up. "I'm...a...saiyan...I CAN BEAT ALL OF YOU."

"Saiyan's are weak species." The guard laughed. "Look at how little of you are left, you were just vermin within space."

Gohan clenched his fist as he released another snarl. "WE'RE NOT WEAK" He roared, as his power began to rise. "AND I'M GOING TO PROVE IT!"

The guard laughed as he moved his hands to his own side. "Stupid saiyan."

Gohan released a growl as he dodged a purple blast, from the corner of his eyes he watched as the others were being pushed out of the room by the guards and he realised a sigh as he began building up another ki attack. "I'm getting out of here today, NO MATTER WHAT."

The Childs blast flew towards the guard and engulfed his body, Gohan released a cold hearted smile as he turned his body around to the other guards leading his friends out of the room. From behind him, he felt a powerful green blast engulfing his body, the hybrid fell down to the ground as he moved whilst in pain. Quickly the boy rolled over to face the other direction, in front of him were three pairs of feet, slowly he moved his eyes up the body of them as his mouth began to fall.

"Missed us brat?" Vegeta hissed as he roughly picked up the child with one hand, slowly he drove his fist into the boys gut as he coughed out blood. "You were right about you getting out today."

"Veg...eta...WHERE'S LIB?"

"Don't worry, you will see her soon enough." Raditz spoke up from the side of the Prince, Vegeta sent a short glance back as the Prince threw the Childs body onto the ground. "Looks like you've got stronger nephew."

Gohan nodded his head as he rubbed his knee, his eyes moved back up to the three saiyans and he noticed the cold hearted smile upon each of their faces. "What...why are you looking like that?" The boy asked slightly paranoid whilst Vegeta just laughed.

"At least he has perfected his speech now." The Prince muttered as he and the other two saiyans began circling the boy. Gohans eyes quickly moved over to Sam and Sekkai who were both being held down by the guards. "You need to be punished for trying to escape."

Gohan squirmed backwards upon the floor; a worried look was now on his face as he looked into Vegeta's eyes. "I wanted to get to you..."

"Sure you did kiddo." Raditz replied as he moved a few steps closer towards the boy. "At least you're a little bit taller."

Raditz's foot collided with the hybrids face as the other two saiyan's stepped forwards; the evil smirks were still upon their faces.

"Let's have a bit of fun."

**(10 minutes later)**

The saiyan hybrid was spread out across the floor; his body was limp and covered in wet blood. In some places bruises were already beginning to form, his arms slightly twitched as the other three saiyan's moved their eyes over to Sam and Sekkai. Sam's face was filled with anger as he managed to get the guards to release him. He stumbled forward to the three saiyan's and began growling.

"Sam, you wouldn't wanna pick a fight with them." The headmaster's voice called out as the boy felt a hand get placed upon his shoulders. "You're weaker then the boy and look at the state he's in."

"IT WAS UNFAIR, THREE AGAINST ONE..."

"And, that's often the punishment the boy gets here and now he is back into their care." The headmaster softly replied as he pulled the boy back. "Farewell Son Gohan and the rest of the saiyans."

**(Planet Earth)**

"DAMN IT." The blue haired beauty screamed as she slammed her desk with her fists. Slowly her hands moved into her hair as she pushed a few strands back. "It won't work..."

Behind her, she heard the sudden cry of her baby girl. Quickly the mother stood up and walked over to her three year old daughter who was sitting in a baby pink crib. The little blonde haired girl held onto a little teddy bear as she continued to scream, her face grew redder and redder until she felt the hands of her mother on her cheek.

"Shhh Hayden shhh , mummy is busy trying to figure out the specifications for a space ship so we can find Gotens big brother." Bulma gently soothed as she carefully picked up her daughter. "I suppose I should leave it, Earth isn't ready for technology like that yet. I better start making you into a smart cookie so that one day you will help me."

**(Son household)**

Goku sat down on the floor, in one hand was a toy fire truck whilst in the other was a yellow school bus. Gently he moved his hands around as the three year old Goten clapped his hands with excitement. Chi Chi sat on the opposite side of the room, a large smile was upon her face as she watched her husband interact with her youngest child. Her smile slowly turned into a frown as she began thinking of Gohan, she began wishing that he was never pressured into studying and was able to live his first few years of life care free. She promised herself that she was going to allow Goten to have a proper childhood, she wanted him to feel the thrills of a kid going to school on his first day and she wanted to wait before she got him into the habits of studying. She sighed as her eyes moved over to the window; once again Piccolo was sitting outside that tree mediating.

**(Cold Three, the saiyan's apartment.)**

Gohan's eyes flickered open, he felt a sudden pain surge throughout his body as he attempted to sit up and take in his surroundings. He was lying in a small room; the walls were damaged whilst the floors carpet appeared to be ripped up. His bed smelt of dust and old age as he held onto his nose, the boy attempted to stand up however shortly fell back down again. He kept his eyes upon the door, from outside he heard the sound of footsteps come closer to the door and within a few seconds the door opened.

Gohan watched as a girl with auburn hair which was loosely curled enter the room, a smile crept upon his face whilst the same on hers.

"Gohan" She cried as she engulfed the child in a hug. "You've grown up a little."

"Libyan...you look the same...but more muscular." The kid coughed as the girl squeezed him tighter with each passing second. "argh."

"Sorry." She whispered as she released the boy and stepped back and looked down to the seven year old boy. "I'm sorry for leaving you there; Vegeta knocked me out before I could take you..."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" The boy asked as this time he successfully looked up, he noticed the girl divert her eyes from him as a sad look entered her face. "What did he do to you?"

"It's...no...use...Gohan. You can't...change...it...now... at least there is one more."

"One more what?" The seven year old hissed as he stumbled past the girl, she quickly grabbed onto his arm as she pulled him gently back. "Libyan, what happened?"

"They...got...you a mate..."

"WHAT?" The seven year old screamed towards her as he looked up to her tear filled eyes. "But no one else survived..."

The girl began shaking her head as tears continued to fall from her eyes, Gohan looked up to his friend.

"My daughter..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-;-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**Authors note-**

**And that is it for now, thank you all so far :P I bet you wasn't really expecting that and the whole baby situation will be explained in the next chapter...haha and yeahhh it's Libyans :0 hehe who can guess who the father is then? Let me give you a hint...it's a saiyan... **

**Please review**

**Gohan to the max**


	16. Good to have you back brat

**The legend of the stolen hybrid**

**I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be here would I?**

**Just wanna say thank you to Devilsdocry for beta reading this chapter.**

**Devil: and i would like to thank, Gohan-To-The-Max and her readers for putting up with me.**

**And Like at the bottom is an authors note which you guys should check out :D **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter fourteen- Good to have you back brat**

The boy continued to stare at the girl in disbelief, denial fell through his facial features as though it was a rapid river reaching the harsh sea bed. Gently the boy's head moved from side to side, his mouth began to drop whilst the girl continued to stare at the boy. Her eyes were wide and puffy however she forced a smile from her lips.

"You...have...a...daughter?" Gohan cried out in a surprised tone, his mouth still wide open whilst Libyan stared at the boy. She nodded her head as her eyes diverted from Gohan's, light footedly; she stepped forwards by about two feet, this time she held out her hand hoping the boy will grab onto it.

"Yes, my daughter is three quarter saiyan and her name is Kasha," She responded proudly, her other hand wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes as Gohan stared down at her out stretched hand. Libyan noticed the gaze, her smile grew wider and wider. "Do you want to meet her?"

"First tell me who the father is? Is it Raditz? You two seemed to be getting on well before the training school but doesn't that mean she's my cousin?" He asked shocked, his lips quivered slightly as he watched the girls face become redder. Her cheeks turned puffy red whilst her eyes began to swell with tears.

"Kasha's...dad is...Vegeta..." She responded hesitantly, pulling her hand back together as she tenderly played with her fingers. Gohan let of a minute gasp as he stepped back from the girl, she noticed him clenching his fist as an angry scowl appeared on his face, his lips still parted whilst she began shaking her head. "No...he didn't...force...me... I was mad...mad at Raditz and...I wanted him to feel bad... In fact, I wanted him to feel jealous... so I slept with Vegeta, to get at him... But now he won't look me in the eye... He hasn't since he found out I was pregnant with her and she's a year old now." said Libyan timidly.

"You liked Raditz and you fucked Vegeta? Vegeta of all people, I thought you hated him, at camp you made out like you were gonna kill him, not sleep with him woman. "The boy growled. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, was I? And don't you dare talk to me in that tone, your sounding more like one of those saiyan's and you've not seen them for over two years."

"Well you can't blame me, I would of seen them if you'd have taken me with you instead of leaving me in that place to fight by myself. And all space fighters talk like that, the guards talked like that and you can't tell me what to do Libyan, I'm STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"Fine, I'm sorry Gohan, can't we just be like how we use to be, you never argued with me and you wanted to protect me..."

"AND I FAILED AT PROTECTING YOU!" He screamed towards her as he kneeled to the ground. "I don't understand, why them? You're my best friend, maybe when I was older I would want you..."

Libyan began laughing gently as she walked over him; she too knelt down to the ground and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Gohan, you're like my little brother. You don't need to protect me, I can look after myself. I have done since I left training camp and I'm only part saiyan, I make mistakes, I regret what I did but I don't regret having her. Plus I wouldn't really go for a boy like eleven years younger than me."

"Can I meet her?" He mumbled under his breath as he raised his head up, Libyan released a gently crafted smile as she stood up; both hands were out stretched offering the saiyan hybrid an easy way up. He grabbed onto her hands firmly as she hoisted the seven year old boy from the ground, shortly after she began leading him to the door. One hand was still holding onto his whilst she outstretched the other as she grabbed onto the golden door knob. Vigilantly she opened the door as from underneath her the floorboards creaked.

They were greeted into the next room by the gentle coo's of a playful baby followed by the sound of an adult saiyan attempting to copy these gentle coo's which caused the one year old to begin giggling. To Gohan's surprise he noticed that the saiyan playing with the baby girl was none other than her father, Vegeta. Kasha was sitting on her father's knee as for what could have been for the first time in his life, Vegeta gently raising the baby girl up and down. To see Vegeta being careful with a person was something that none of the saiyans could ever understand, already the seven year old hybrid could tell that the adult saiyan already doted on the little three quarter saiyan.

Sitting opposite him, watching his granddaughter carefully was Nappa. In the larger saiyan's arms was what seemed to be a saiyan teddy bear, complete with its own monkey tail. This caused Gohan to release a gently chuckle, already he could tell that this saiyan teddy bear was old, it seemed to reassemble a baby version of Vegeta by having the same hair style however parts of the saiyan teddy bear were damaged. Nappas face held onto a smile which also suggested that he too doted on the girl, Gohans eyes continued to search the room, looking for the one other male saiyan however his uncle was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Raditz?" He asked as Libyan diverted her eyes.

"He's out; he doesn't come back till late whilst we are not on training missions." Libyan spoke, a hint of sadness was within her voice. "He prefers not to go to near to Kasha."

"Also he can't stand the thought of me and Libyan together whilst he is in the same room as us." The stern voice of Vegeta called out as he stood up from the brown sofa, Kasha held onto his upper torso as her eyes moved over to the new saiyan within her house, Vegeta's left hand was supporting her back as he softly patted it.

"Are you two mates?" Gohan asked as he moved from Vegeta's face to Libyans, both began laughing as the boy started to become confused.

"No, it was a one night thing..." The girl muttered whilst in an ashamed tone as her smile disappeared, Vegeta began chuckling louder. "And like what I said before..."

"You were trying to get Raditz jealous... we get it onna" Vegeta impatiently interrupted as he held the saiyan baby out towards Libyan to grab. "Take it girl, it is yours after all."

"Whatever happened to the nice caring Vegeta?" Libyan mocked whilst the prince scowled. She reached her arms out to take the baby girl out of the Princes hands as Vegeta then moved his focus on the saiyan hybrid. Unknowing that he was being watched; Gohan looked at the baby's features more carefully. Like her mother, her hair was auburn and curly, already it was shoulder length and rather thick. Her face too reassembled Libyans however like the male saiyan's; her eyes were onyx and cold.

"Aboo pahh nah" She screeched in joy as she gently tapped Libyan on the nose. "Mao pahh ka no daaaa dee"

The full blooded saiyan carefully watched Gohan's facial expressions, he went from a scowl to a semi smile and then the child moved his head over to the corner of the door. Where only a few seconds ago it opened silently and closed quickly. Raditz stood there, looking away from the baby, his eyes focussed on the ceiling of the saiyans apartments not looking too thrilled. The boy decided to walk over to his relative yet he stopped a few feet away from him just so he, Raditz looked down onto the boy as a smile crept on his face.

"Good to have you back brat, have to say, you did a little bit of damage on me this time so at least your fighting has improved."

"Yeah thanks for the beating uncle" The boy responded in a sarcastic tone as the elder man moved closer to him before he embraced the child in a tight hug. From behind him he heard the other two male saiyans laugh as both uncle and nephew rolled their eyes.

"Are we going to be wimps or are we going to go purge a planet to see how the brat has improved." Vegeta asked from behind the two, both quickly dropped their embrace as Gohan turned around. "We have to see how much better the brats gotten."

**(Later on)**

"Do we really have to go purge a new planet?" Gohan moaned as he looked up towards Vegeta who now held his tail in the boys. "And let go of me."

Vegeta sighed. "Yes, to prove whether or not you're capable of killing without getting a beating beforehand and no, you will try and escape again, this way I can give you a sharp pain for if you're a naughty little brat."

The four male saiyans continued to walk throughout the grey hallways, on the way they passed many different beings who each stared at the saiyan race as though they were the abnormal ones. Some snickered as the race passed by, Vegeta groaned as he thought of what happened to the honour of which the other species used to give them. It was before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, any species used to quiver in fear when the name saiyan was mentioned but now they were reduced to being a laughing stock. All because they were thought of to be Lord Frieza's pets, they obeyed every single one of his commands and completed each mission successfully. The saiyans were now reduced to being the biggest suck up species, some thought it was because they easily knew lord Freiza could easily wipe out the rest of their species however the select view believed that the saiyans were untrustworthy and in fact they were plotting against their lord. Some laughed because such a proud species only way of survival was to go against their norms and have half breeds which were thought to reduce their strength. They laughed at Gohan whilst he was being dragged throughout the complex and to the take off mats.

By the time they reached the take of mats, Vegeta roughly threw the boy onto the floor, inside he was fuming, he hated to be a laughing stock yet what he hated more is how much stronger the half breed brat was compared to him when he was of similar age. Species still feared them yet they laughed at how the boy tried refusing to fight, something the Prince was going to have to beat out of him.

"Get in the pod brat." Vegeta hissed as the other two adult saiyans entered their pods. "You're still not trusted to be in control of your pod."

Gohan obeyed the adult saiyans command as he entered the pod, last time he was in one of these, he shared it with Libyan and they were leaving her home planet to come here. Libyan was forbidden to join in the purging missions, especially when she had Kasha about. Vegeta could not trust anyone else to look after his saiyan hybrid daughter; it was too risky so unlike how it was before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Libyan was unable to join them. Back then, the woman saiyan's joined the fights after a day of giving birth, their children were sent off to a weaker planet which would easily be destroyed by the baby looking at the full moon.

Each of the four space pods, shut simultaneously. Gohan was greeted by the mechanical voice of the machine, asking whether or not he wished to go into a deep sleep for the two month long journey he nodded his head as he muttered yes.

The last thing he saw before his eyes became heavy was the ground quickly disappears underneath him and he was greeted by the darkness of space. Groggily he slammed his eyes shut as he slept till he landed on the planet of which he was meant to assist with purging.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Authors note**

**Well that is the end of this chapter. I apologise for not being able to update anything, you see I've been in hospital for about almost two months and I discharged myself like a couple of days ago ... Not my best idea your thinking but hey I'd rather be doing this then being bored in a hospital bed ;)**

**Another thank you to Devilsdocry and I'm gonna add a thank you to Kakarot Son, you see he helped me with an idea as I've forgotten everything I planned. But hey I'm sure I will come up with something just as good as what I've had planned before.**

**Now I'm sure some of you may have known that I'm one of the members of TeamDragonStar which is a collaboration account with the original five members (Kakarot Son, Zi Dawg, Razamataz22, the Ultimate-Saiyan-Ever and myself) as well as the amazing new recruitments (Devilsdocry,Sailor Saiyan007, Ladylaide123, Gue22 and serena'darien1613) I was wondering if you guys can check out our work so far, I've not done much (hospital) but everyone else has done an amazing job :D Check on my profile to get the links :D**

**Anyway thank you for reading, I apologise once again and please review Please check out TeamDragonStar too :D**

**GOHAN-TO-THE-MAX**


	17. This is the end

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**The Legend of the Stolen Hybrid**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**I own nothing**_

_**Well it's been a long long time since I updated however I'm back for good; work has already been done for the next chapter so it won't be as long for an update. I want to thank my beta DevilsDoCry for doing a great job. **_

_**Please review, its great inspiration **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter fifteen- This is the end**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Four days later, the Saiyan hybrid was running for his life on this planet. The purging mission wasn't going as well as the Saiyan's hoped and all of them arranged to meet at a certain point before they thought of their next plan of action. The remaining species on this planet were strong fighters, stronger than any other that Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyan's had encountered whilst on a purging mission before. From behind him, he heard the sound of leaves rustling as he carried on running, even to him running away seemed so wrong. It seemed so against him but after Vegeta's talk on the night they landed, the Saiyan species had to continue in some form or another. In this instance it was all right to run away instead of stay and fight, especially as his so called Prince gave him these orders.

A large Ki blast flew directly past the boy; the sheer energy of it caused the half breed to lose the balance on his feet, causing him to stumble on the ground. In all, this allowed the species to catch up and surround him. He was only just faster than them and that cheap stunt caused them to surround the young boy and put him in a situation he was unsure he could have gotten out of.

"Damn it!" The boy cursed under his breath as the leader of this group of creatures began circling him whilst he sat on the floor. The half-breed stared at the leader, images of his home and his parents spread across his mind as panic worked its way around his body. Was this it? Was he going to die before he returned home? He shrugged the thought off as he continued to stare at the man.

"Saiyan." The man hissed with a bitter distaste in his mouth, spreading his fingers as a ball of energy began to form in his hand. Gohan just lay there, shutting his eyes for a brief moment as he felt the energy ball move closer and closer. Thoughts of never seeing his parents again ran throughout his head as a single tear ran down the young boys face. He waited for death, he waited for the blast to come but there was nothing. He couldn't feel the blast of energy; he couldn't feel the presence of any life forms around him. It was then when he questioned whether he was still alive or dead?

Immediately he opened his eyes, instead of being on the woodland floor, he was sitting at the edge of the cliff miles above anything else. From what he could tell, he was a long way away from where he almost met his doom but how? Below he could see the tops of the high tree's, the colour of the leaves radiated as the sun pounced of it. From below he could hear a creature similar to birds on his planet whistle, it made him feel relaxed yet he knew he couldn't stay here. He had to return to the other Saiyan's but now he didn't know the direction he had to go. It wasn't until one of the tree's caught on fire, that he realised that one of the Saiyan's was down there. He just had to find a way down and to help him, even though he could fly, he didn't trust his abilities. Knowing his luck he'd land right in the middle of the creatures trying to defend themselves and their planet which would mean an instant death for the hybrid. He couldn't die yet, not till after he returns home and saw his parents once more.

His eyes still scanned the surroundings below him; he knew he had to leave now before it was too late for any of the other Saiyan's. Below him he watched as some of the trees became engulfed within golden flames, either one of the other Saiyan's caused a distraction or the other species were destroying one of him. He hoped this wasn't the case as he stood up and started descending down the cliff face, the best chance of survival he had was to keep running and not to sit around and wait for this powerful race to catch up with him. Quickly he scaled down the cliff face; it took him only a few minutes before he reached the bottom, from here he closed his eyes as he pictured the surrounding area within his head. He could sense that towards his left was a large number of unknown Ki's but to his right he could feel a slight trace of a familiar ki however it was only a minute amount, enough for the boy to sense that it was only lingering, holding onto a few strings of life.

That moment, Gohan knew he had to get to the weakened Saiyan before their enemies got to both of them. Survival was always more likely if you were in larger numbers; it meant that you wouldn't be hunted down one by one and destroyed instantly. At least in a group you could put up a fight but he was only a child and wouldn't stand half as much of a chance as one of the fully grown Saiyan's. The half breed began to run towards the right, there was a chance he could help the fallen warrior before it was too late for the both of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nappa lay on the cool grass, clutching tightly to his lower stomach attempting to restrict the flow of blood from seeping out of the wound. Already he felt weaker; already his heart rate began to lower. Luckily he managed to cause a distraction and escape however it was a matter of time before they found the weakened Saiyan. He was just hoping one of the others would be able to find him first so he could make sure that they will always protect his daughter and granddaughter. The full blooded Saiyan just lay there, currently too weak to risk spilling more blood especially if the chances of finding another one of his kind were slim.

Still focusing on his other senses, he heard the sound of twigs crunching as light footsteps began to move closer and closer. The smell was familiar, almost Saiyan but it wasn't quite there yet. He knew who had come and it was Gohan, a small feeling of disappointment ran throughout his body as he realised that this could be the end of both him and the boy. How was the child going to get him to the meeting point without running into this other species? It was impossible. It was there when he realised that this was the end. The end for him and the end for Gohan if he didn't continue running, he needed the boy to survive so that he can always live up to his promise to Libyan and end up becoming the mate for his beautiful granddaughter.

"Nappa..." Gohan exclaimed as he ran into the open where Nappa's body lay. His eyes immediately looked at the pool of blood surrounding the older Saiyan.

"We need to get you up and meet with Vegeta and Raditz now,"

Nappa just chuckled as he watched the young boy attempt to pick him up but alas he wasn't strong enough to support the elder Saiyan's weight. Instead the boy just knelt against the older man.

"Leave, just get to Vegeta and Raditz before it's too late for you. The same fate shouldn't be in store for someone so young and with such great potential,"

Tears trickled down the full blooded Saiyan's face for the first time in a while; he grabbed onto the child's hands as he stared into his eyes.

"Tell Libyan my fate and how we were ambushed, please take her and Kasha with you and run from lord Frieza before he ambushes us again."

"What makes you think he ambushed us?"

"We should have realised this mission was a trap, normally we are given what species this is and their weakness. We were never given any of this information other then it could be tough."

"Nappa, save your energy." The boy pleaded, tears welled in his eyes as he moved his hand over to the bloody wound. "You need to wrap something around this to stop the bleeding."

"It's ..too late." He gasped. "Run Gohan, can't you ...Hear them coming?"

Gohan quickly turned his head around as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. He pushed his Ki out far enough to sense that Nappa was right, now the child began to panic. He couldn't leave his friend here to die, he had to stay and fight. It was against him to run in this case, he needed Nappa, they all did. Especially Libyan and all he wanted to do was make her happy. She was his best friend and it would break her heart if her father was to die right here and now. He couldn't let this happen, even though he was young and extremely unlikely to even get a hit on them, he had to fight. He was fighting for his survival and the survival of Nappa even though he knew he had no chance.

The boys eyes shot open, this time both him and Nappa were surrounded. The sun light glistened on their oily grey skin as the leader stepped forward once again, immediately recognising the boy from before.

"Before you die, tell me how you escaped once before?" The man hissed as though he was a snake. "We had you surrounded so you can't disappear especially with your friend in that condition."

"I don't know." Gohan growled defensively. "Did you do this to Nappa?"

The leader just laughed as Gohan moved into a defensive position, as the seconds past he felt Nappa become weaker and weaker yet the full blooded Saiyan still managed to stand up next to the boy and move into a defensive position.

"Run Gohan." He whispered under his breath however Gohan still stood in his stance.

"Save yourself kid."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I'm weak and will slow you down; I have just enough energy left to cause some damage but not enough to escape. Run while you still can kid."

The leader once again laughed. "How touching, he believes he can save the mini monster? We will catch up with him sooner or later so how about you just walk to your death now?"

"Never.." Gohan growled once again, the leader stepped forward a few steps as the boy continued to eye him up.

"The mini monster has no chance, I can sense your power level and it's not even close to my own or any of my kind." He chuckled, his eyes moved onto the full blooded saiyan.

"My battle will be much more thrilling with the injured one however I want this over with quickly so men, annihilate these two Saiyan's before we find the other two."

"Yes your highness."

The men simultaneously said in the same low pitched voice. They all moved closer, a demonic smile was on each of their faces as they passed their leader, it wasn't long before they launched their bodies towards the two Saiyan's. A smile stretched across the child's face as he raised his power level only slightly, quickly he dodged the first few attacks, getting in a couple of punches in the process. Nappa seemed to be doing well for someone who was bleeding heavily, Gohan released a small smile as one of the other species fists dived straight into the child's stomach with such force that it caused him to cripple over in pain.

It then happened so fast, he watched as one of their hands drove into Nappa's open wound, causing him for what could have been the first time to ever scream out in pain. The blood seeped out at a much faster pace as Gohan watched as the older saiyan fell to the floor. Tears welled in his eyes as he clenched his fists. The leader stared at the boy, intrigued by the sudden development; it was as though his power level rose higher than the other Saiyan.

"Run Gohan!" Screamed Nappa as the leader began charging an energy ball, within a few seconds the ball collided with Nappa as his life force began to disappear. Rage filled the young boy's heart, as he began to scream. His power level began to rise higher than a few of the weaker enemy warriors, his aura turned blood red as the pupils in his eyes disappeared.

"You will die." The child hissed, the leader watched as the boy stepped forward. It was as though he was a different person who had amazing strength for his age.

"You cannot defeat me boy, even if you watch all your friends die."

It was then when Son Gohan began to manically laugh, though half their size he stepped forward and most of the other aliens stepped back in fear. All except their leader shared the same thought, was this boy from the prophecy? The boy continued to laugh yet it began to slow down, it was then when his lips parted and a cold voice escaped which wasn't his own.

"This is the end of you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Well guys that was it for now but no fear, the next chapter is on its way... Give me a couple of weeks or something and I'd be sure to do that :D Would like to say that this chapter is dedicated to doglover97 for giving me a good old kick up the backside and it was doglovers review which made me realise "Damn it, I've not updated in ages" so Thank you Doglover :)**_

_**Also when summer holidays start, I plan on rewriting the beginning few chapters so that it flows (first three were awful) so rest assure, this story will be fixed.**_

_**Once again thank you to my beta DevilsDocry and also thanks to ShadowMajin who helped me get out of re-emerging into that horrible disease called writers block... who in a discussion about this story in particular helped draw out some ideas. **_

_**Last but not least, my biggest thank you is to my reviewers today... without you, I will not be writing so thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to read this far. Please review and check out Team Dragon Star**_

_**Gohan-To-The-Max **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
